Super Soldiers
by journey maker
Summary: What would happen if Gozaburo didn't die? Please read and review. Rated for language, violence, adult situations...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

What would happen if Gozaburo Kaiba didn't die and that he continued to make machines that the Armies used against people that were rioting against the Government them?

In this story, he did exactly that except for one small thing, he started experimenting on soldiers trying to make what he called, "Super Soldiers" that would be stronger then anyone in the entire world.

In his experimentation, he tried everything he knew to alter the genetic codes of every man, but something happened and most of the men either died violent deaths or had to be terminated because they came out looking like freaks.

After all his set backs, he never gave up. One day he was going over all the data from all the tests, he thought, "If I used younger men, men that would respond to the gene altering drugs that they would be given, just maybe they would be the proto-types of his new bred of men, his "Super Soldiers."

One day while Gozaburo was riding in his limo, the driver drove past a dilapidated Orphanage and as he told the driver to stop.

He rolled down his window and there on the playground he noticed five young men, and he thought that they would be just might be what he needed to continue his experiments.

Five young men whose bodies would respond to the rigorous physical conditioning that he would put them through and that their minds would develop and then he would be able to control them and they'd do his bidding.

He told the driver to stop outside the Orphanage and as he got out, he rang the bell and a young Nun said, "How can we help you sir?"

Gozaburo then said, "I must speak with the Reverend Mother as soon as possible."

Then the door was opened and he was asked to come in and there stood the Reverend Mother and she asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I want to adopt some boys, who would be my wards and who would be given not only a good home, but would be able to receive the best schooling that money could buy." Gozaburo told her.

The Reverend Mother knew who this man was and that any young boy would be given the best of everything, so she said, "I'll give it a lot of thought, which young boys did you have in mind?"

They walked outside to where the playground was and Gozaburo pointed out the five boys he wanted to adopt. Reverend Mother said, "They each have a sibling and if you want to adopt each boy you have to agree to adopt their siblings."

Gozaburo didn't like that idea, but if he was going to be able to continue his experiments then he had to agree, so he told the Reverend Mother, "I'll adopt each boy and their siblings."

So they went back to her Office and Reverend Mother told him, "You'll have to fill out the proper papers on each boy and then I'll look them over and give you my answer in two days."

He couldn't wait that long, so he took out his checkbook and he said, "Here is a blank check, fill in the amount for each of the children and then I'll send a car for them tomorrow."

She couldn't pass up the opportunity to get more money for the Orphanage, so she closed her eyes and then she said, "Alright, I'll accept you generous donation and I'll have the children ready tomorrow."

As he walked back to his limousine, he looked back at the boys and a sinister smile came across his face as he thought to himself, "Maybe now I will be able to manipulate them into being the start of my "Super Soldiers."

After Gozaburo left, the Reverend Mother sent for the boys to be brought to her Office. When they got there, she asked them to sit down and then she said, "Tomorrow you and you're siblings will be leaving us and all of you will be living with a man by the name of Gozaburo Kaiba."

Bakura being the oldest of the boys asked, "Why does he want to adopt us, is there something about him that you're not telling us, because if he ever tried to touch my brother, I'll slit his throat."

The other boys then said, "We'll do the same thing if he tries to touch or hurt our brother's and sister."

Reverend Mother didn't know why Gozaburo really wanted to adopt the boys, she only knew that by him adopting them, they would have a better life then they'd have living here, and she said, "Mr. Kaiba said that he wanted to adopt you and all of you would have a better life with him then you'd ever have here."

Yami then said, "Alright, we'll give this man a chance, but if we think that we're there for other reasons, I'll kill him first and ask questions later."

Reverend Mother didn't blame them for wanting to protect their siblings, but she also knew that if they didn't get out of there, they'd never would, and they'd probably die here in this place.

And with the other children already coming down with "the sickness" it wouldn't take long before all of the children would be sick and without the proper medical care, all the children were going to get sick and eventually die.

The next morning, a limousine pulled up outside the Orphanage, and Roland got out and he rang the bell. He then told the Nun who he was and he was escorted to Reverend Mother's Office where she gave him the names and ages of each of the boys and their siblings.

Roland then said, "I'm here to take all the children back to Mr. Kaiba's Manor and they will each be given a room and they will have the proper clothes to wear."

Reverend Mother then sent for the boys and when they got to her Office, she told them, "This man works for Mr. Kaiba, his name is Roland and if you have any questions you are to ask him. I want all of you to be on your best behavior and to give Mr. Kaiba a chance.

I'll miss each and every one of you, but I'm happy because you are all being given a chance to better yourselves and to make your mark on this world."

They all hugged her and Seto said, "We'll miss you too, you have always looked after each and every one of the children here and we'll always be thankful for that."

Then they picked up their meager belongings and followed Roland outside and they got into the limousine, and they began their new lives.

Reverend Mother prayed that she was doing the right thing by allowing this man to adopt these children and that nothing would ever happen to them.

When the limousine stopped, Roland told them, "We have arrived at Mr. Kaiba's home, when we get inside you'll each be given a room. I will not permit any one of you acting up, if you do, then you will have to deal with the punishment that Mr. Kaiba hands down. Do you have any questions before we go inside?"

Bakura stepped forward and he said, "Yes, we understand, but what you have to understand is our brothers and sister will not be separated from us at all, is that understood?"

Roland didn't like the tone of this kids voice and he started to step forward to challenge him, when a man's voice came from behind them, "Roland that's enough, I'll handle this."

They kids all turned around and there coming down the stairs was this man, he looked like a father figure, but there was something that bothered all the older boys.

Roland stopped and he bowed and said, "Yes sir." Then he turned around and walked away.

Bakura turned and face the man coming down the stairs and that's when Gozaburo said, "There will be peace in my house, is that understood, because if you continue to argue with me or Roland, I'll just send your assess back to that broken down Orphanage."

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Gozaburo came down the stairs, he stood right in front of Bakura, and he said, "What seems to be your problem, why were you challenging Roland?"

Bakura said, "We will not be separated from our siblings. We don't know you or anyone working for you and if anyone touched any of the young ones, I'll kill them with my bare hands."

Gozaburo knew that he would have to walk carefully around this one, but he couldn't let them know that or he'd lose any chance of getting them to trust him. "Alright, I'll allow your siblings to stay with each of you for two weeks, and then they will have to stay by themselves."

Marik stepped forward and said, "How do we know that no one will try to hurt our siblings after that time?"

Gozaburo said, "You'll have to trust me as I'm going to trust each of you."

Seto then asked, "Alright, we agree, now what about school, will we be going to public school?"

Gozaburo said, "No I will have tutors come in and teach you what you'll need to know. When your school time is over, then you'll all have to go to the gym and do weight lifting and Roland will teach each of you martial arts, so that you'll be able to protect yourselves and your siblings."

Yami then asked, "What about our brothers and sister, will they be taught by tutors too?"

Gozaburo didn't want to even think about that, but for now, he had to get their trust so he said, "Yes, they will have tutors also, but until their older, they won't be able to go to the gym, I'll have Michele teach them some exercises that will help keep their bodies in shape.

Now as far as meals, you'll all be given nutritious food that is good for you, but and will help each of you keep your bodies in shape. Your siblings will be given the same food. I will never allow junk food in my home."

Now I'll have someone show you to your rooms, there you'll find all the things you'll need to wash your bodies with, brush your teeth with and each of you have been given several changes of clothes and you'll all sleep in pajamas."

Then he picked up a phone and pressed a button, and two women appeared and they bowed and said, "Sir, what can we do for you?"

Gozaburo said, "Take these young men and their siblings to their rooms and make sure that they have everything they need and please let them know when dinner is and show them where the dining room is."

Then he walked towards a pair of double doors, opened them and went inside, leaving the young men and their siblings standing there. Millie, one of the women said, "Please follow us, we'll show you where your rooms are."

As the young men were being shown to their rooms, Gozaburo went into his den and as he sat behind his desk, he wanted to put his hands around the neck of Bakura and squeeze the life out of him.

He thought to himself, "He is a trouble maker, but I know if he responds to the serum, he'll be one hell of a strong soldier."

The two women introduced themselves, my name is Sasha the one with dark brown hair said, and this is Sarah, she had black shoulder length hair. They took the boys and their siblings upstairs and they showed them the room they would be sharing.

The first room was for Bakura and Ryou, and Sasha said, "You'll find everything that you both will need in the closets and bathroom, dinner is served at five o'clock on the dot. You go downstairs and turn left and you'll find the dining room. Mr. Kaiba wants everyone to dress for dinner."

The next room was for Yami and Yugi and as Sarah showed them their room, Yugi blushed when Sarah smiled at him. "You'll find everything you'll both need in the closets and bathroom, dinner is served at five o'clock on the dot. You go downstairs and turn left and you'll find the dining room. Mr. Kaiba wants everyone to dress for dinner."

Sasha showed Joey and Serenity to their room and she said, "You'll find everything you'll both need in the closets and bathroom, dinner is served at five o'clock on the dot. You go downstairs and turn left and you'll find the dining room. Mr. Kaiba wants everyone to dress for dinner."

Sarah showed Seto and Mokuba to their room and she told them, "You'll find everything that you'll both need in the closets and bathroom, dinner is served at five o'clock on the dot. You go downstairs and turn left and you'll find the dining room. Mr. Kaiba wants everyone to dress for dinner."

As the women went back downstairs, Sarah said, "Something doesn't feel right about this."

Sasha then told her, "Don't let anyone hear you or you'll be fired and you know what happens to anyone who gets fired, they seem to disappear. So keep your thoughts to yourself and do exactly as you're told."

As each of the brothers got their siblings settled they said, "We really need to try and make this work, we promised Reverend Mother that we'd try."

Joey sat on the bed and he said, "It'll get better I promise, but if you don't like it here I'll take you back to the Orphanage and we'll stay there together."

Serenity went over and sat down next to him and she said, "I'll try and make you proud."

Seto noticed what time it was and he told Mokie, "We'd better get changed; we need to go downstairs to dinner. We'll stop on the way and get the others."

In each room the brothers were getting their siblings changed and changing themselves, and then they all went downstairs and followed the instructions that Sarah and Sasha gave them and they found the dining room and as they all sat down.

Gozaburo came into the room and he nodded that he was glad that they were all there and he picked up the bell and rang in, and then the women pushed out the trays and Gozaburo was served first, and then they placed the plates in front of each child and Gozaburo said, "Lets eat."

After Gozaburo was done, he rang that bell and even if the little ones weren't done, their plates were taken from them until they tried to take Ryou's and Bakura stood up and said, "Take that and I'll cut your damn throat, my brother isn't finished eating."

Gozaburo nodded that they could leave the plates on the table until the young ones were done eating. The older brothers were given the next course, as was Gozaburo. When the young ones were done, they were given their next course.

One of the women, who brought out the food, couldn't believe that Mr. Kaiba allowed that young man to speak up and that he brother was allowed to finish his meal. "This is a new side of Mr. Kaiba," she said to her friend.

When the meal was over, Gozaburo then stood up and he said, "I won't allow this to happen again, if your brothers aren't done eating, then they'll go hungry and if they do then they might learn to eat faster. You'll never be allowed to speak to my help like that ever again, is that understood." He said to Bakura.

Bakura only smiled at Gozaburo and he said, "Well went that happens, I'll take my brother and we'll leave here and go back to the Orphanage and you won't stop me, is that understood?"

Roland had never heard anyone ever speak to Gozaburo like that before, and from the look on Gozaburo's face this young man was about to learn that he wouldn't ever speak to him in that tone of voice.

Gozaburo then said, "All of you can go upstairs to your rooms and get a good nights sleep, because early in the morning you'll all be woke up and you're new life begins."

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

That night after the young ones were asleep, Bakura carefully left the room and knocked on Marik's door and when Marik answered it, Bakura said, "There's something really strange going on around here. I don't trust that old man and I'm really worried what he has in mind for tomorrow."

Marik told Bakura that he felt the same way and then Seto's and Joey's rooms opened and they went into Marik's room and when Bakura told them what he had told Marik, they both agreed.

Yami finally was able to leave; it seemed that Yugi was scared of this place and of Gozaburo and it took Yami a long time to get him to go to sleep.

When Yami knocked on Marik's door, he said, "Are you guys getting the feeling that something isn't right?"

They all agreed that they'd have to watch each other's backs and make damn sure that nothing happened to the young ones.

When they finally went back to their own room, Bakura sat on the bed looking at his brother sleeping and he made a pledge at the moment that no one would ever come between him and Ryou and if anyone tried, he'd kill them and that included Gozaburo too.

The next morning they were all woken up but Roland banging on their doors. Bakura fell out of bed, poor Ryou landed on him, he started laughing, and Bakura couldn't be angry so he started laughing too.

When they got changed and opened the door, there stood Marik looking like he was going to kill the next person who looked at him, next to him was Malik, then there was Seto and Mokuba, Joey who was holding Serenity's hand and finally Yami with Yugi holding onto his hand.

Roland said, "Get downstairs, breakfast is in twenty minutes and if you're late you go hungry."

It took all his strength not to kill that man, but Bakura needed to keep calm so that Ryou wouldn't get scared.

At breakfast, they were served some fresh fruit, scrambled eggs with toast and two pieces of ham. _(What they didn't know was Gozaburo ordered that each serving of eggs that was given to the older boys were to have the first dose of serum added to them.)_

After breakfast, Roland said, "Miss Francis will be tutoring the young ones in the west wing. I'll take them there and then I'll come back and I'll take the rest of you to your classroom where you'll be tutored by a Mr. Windsor."

After Roland took the younger ones to the west wing and they met Miss Francis whom they all liked, Roland went back and he said, "Your school day begins now and doesn't end till four this afternoon, oh, you'll be given lunch but it will be brought to you."

Marik asked, "What about our brothers and sister, what if they get scared and wants us?"

From behind them they heard Gozaburo' voice, "Then they'll have to grow up won't they, because they won't be allowed to see any of you until your school day is over, is that understood?"

After Mr. Windsor got through with his lessons, Roland came into the room and said, "Its time for your lunch, go over there and wash up and then sit down and you're meals will be brought to you. After you've eaten, we'll go to the gym, we will begin your physical education, and before we're done, I will start your first lesson in martial arts.

When they were done eating, they had been given another dose of the serum, and it was a little stronger then the one given to them at breakfast.

When they got to the gym, they all were thirsty and Roland gave each of them a bottle of water and then he said, "These two men will instruct you on you're physical education. I want each of you to do exactly what these men do."

They all did all the exercises that the men did and when they were done, each of them were extremely thirsty so Roland gave them more water, and Bakura said, "Something isn't right, I've worked harder then this at the Orphanage and never been this thirsty before, what the hell have you been given us?"

Roland went over to where they were and he said, "One thing, you all were outside in the fresh air and now you're all inside and that's what is causing you sweat and want more water."

He made sense and so Bakura went back to the others and then Roland said, "Now I want all of you to watch what I'm going to do, and then each of you are going to be given a chance to try to do the same."

Roland along with another man, they did some hand-to-hand combat, just enough to show the boys how to defend themselves. Roland didn't want to do to much at first.

So after showing them what to do, Roland said, "Who's first?"

Bakura stepped forward and said, "I guess I am."

When he tried to best Roland, well let's just say that Bakura landed on his ass more then he was on his feet.

Marik, Yami, Seto and Joey tried not to laugh but it was funny. Then it was Marik's turn and well he did a little bit better then Bakura, but still he ended on his ass.

Yami's turn was next and well he was able to get Roland on the mat once, but when he tried to do it again, he was the one lying there looking up at Roland.

Seto's turn, well he did a lot better then the last three, but he didn't get a prize all he got was a sore ass and a couple bruised ribs.

Joey was last, and he really surprised Roland. He was more wiry then the others and was able to keep away from Roland for a little while but then in the end he too landed on his ass.

When they were done, Roland told them, "All of you have done better then I expected, but you'll all need more practice and now go take a shower and get changed. Dinner will be in two hours, you can use the time to talk to your siblings and rest."

When they all went upstairs to their rooms, Bakura was feeling a little nauseated, Ryou got scared, he ran and got Marik who came, and he found Bakura leaning over the toilet throwing up.

Bakura wiped his face and got up off the floor and said, "Must have been something in what I ate."

Marik knew that Bakura didn't want to scare Ryou so he said, "Yea I guess it was."

When Marik got back to his room he sat down and wondered what caused Bakura to get sick and if anyone else will get sick too.

It was time for them to get ready for dinner, and when they all started down the stairs; Yami asked Bakura, "Are you alright now?"

Bakura looked to make sure that Ryou didn't hear them and he said, "Yeah, I don't know what caused it, but I'm feeling alright now."

They all sat down at the table, then Gozaburo entered the room, and as he sat down he said, "I got the reports of all of your studying and I have to say that I'm glad that each of you are giving it a chance. Now let's eat."

They were all served roast beef, with red potatoes, fresh green beans and a nice rice pudding for dessert. , like before, each of the older boy's food had some of the serum in it, Gozaburo stared at them, and in his mind he was thinking, "I wonder when they begin to feel the effects of the serum?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

That night after they had gone to bed, Bakura's stomach started acting up and he ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. Ryou heard his brother and he ran and started knocking on Marik's door.

Marik opened it and upon seeing how upset Ryou was, he said, "Come in here and stay with Malik while I go see how Bakura is."

Marik hurried and went inside the room, he heard Bakura throwing up, and it really sounded bad. Marik went into the bathroom, there was blood in the toilet, and Bakura looked bad.

Marik called Roland, and after he told him what was wrong, Roland said, "I'll be right there and I'll have a doctor with me."

When Roland and the doctor got there, Bakura was lying on the bed and he was nearly white from throwing up.

The doctor examined him and he told Roland, "This young man has been given something, but I don't know what it is, if it happens again, I can't guarantee that he'll make it through another episode like this one."

The doctor gave Bakura a shot to help stop the nausea and then he said, "Tomorrow he needs to stay in bed and rest, I'll tell Gozaburo myself."

When Roland and the doctor left, Bakura asked Marik, "Will you please go get Ryou; I want him to know that I'm alright."

Marik nodded and then he went back to his room and he told Ryou, "Bakura is going to be alright, the doctor just left and he gave Bakura a shot to help him." Marik told Ryou.

Ryou had tears running down his face because he was so afraid that his brother was going to die. Marik held him and then he said, "Come on, I'll take you back to your room and you can see that Bakura is alright."

When the doctor woke up Gozaburo he wasn't in the least happy and when the doctor told him about one of the boys being sick and that someone gave him something that made him throw up and it was blood this time."

Well Gozaburo asked the doctor, "What are you going to do about it?"

The doctor then said, "I can't allow this young man to get out of bed for at least twenty-four hours."

Well Gozaburo then said, "Alright, I hope that he feels better soon."

After the doctor left, he thought to himself, "This is the first stage and soon it won't bother him, it'll just make him get stronger and the others will soon follow.

As Roland walked back to his room, a sickening feeling came over him, what if Gozaburo was experimenting on those young men that would explain why Bakura was so violently ill.

He was going to keep an eye on what was going on and if he discovered that Gozaburo was doing that, he would somehow find a way to get them out of there before one of them died.

Later that night, Marik began feeling sick as did Seto and Joey, but they didn't throw up. When Bakura finally fell to sleep, Ryou crawled into bed with him, just to make sure that he was going to be all right.

In the morning, when they woke up, they all went to see how Bakura was, feeling, and he told them, "I'm feeling better, but the doctor won't let me up for at least twenty-four hours."

There was a knock on the door and as Joey opened it, there stood Roland and he said, "How is he feeling?"

Bakura looked at him and for the first time since they've been there, Bakura started feeling that maybe Roland wasn't such a bad guy. "I'm better this morning, thanks for asking."

Roland then said, "This is a light breakfast, the doctor said it would be light enough that it won't bother your stomach."

Bakura took the tray and he said, "Thanks." Then Marik and the other older young men took their siblings along with Ryou and they went downstairs to the dining room to have their breakfast.

After Bakura ate the food that Roland brought him, felt weird and then his eyes got real heave and he closed them and went to sleep.

_Gozaburo had put a small amount of the serum in the food, he wanted to make sure that Bakura was going to be his first test subject, and in order to do that Bakura's entire system had to be flushed and the new and improved technology had to replace what was being erased._

When they got to the dining table, Gozaburo was already there and he said, "I hope that Bakura is feeling better." Marik all but growled at him and then he said, "Something isn't right, what in the hell is going on? Why are we all beginning to feel sick?"

Gozaburo innocently said, "I don't have any idea what you're talking about, who's been getting sick and why wasn't I notified?"

Seto then said, "Marik don't, you're only going to make it worse, let's just forget about it and get on with our studies."

Joey even agreed with Seto and he said, "We all promised Reverend Mother to give it a try to make something out of our lives, so lets just do it for her."

Marik closed his eyes and then he said, "I'm sorry for speaking to you that way."

Gozaburo pretended to accept his apology and he said, "It's understandable that you'd all be upset when one of your friends got sick."

Upstairs in the room, Bakura started shaking and when he tried to get out of bed, he fell to the floor and then he started screaming.

His body began to shake so bad that he went into convulsions and when one of the maids opened the door, she screamed.

Security went to find out what was wrong, and when they got there, they observed what was going on.

One of them called Roland's cell and told him. Roland excused himself and he hurried out of the room, called for medical care and ran upstairs.

When Roland got to Bakura's room, the sight sickened him.

There on the floor was what once was Bakura covered in some kind of ooze and as the medical crew got there, they ordered everyone including Roland out of the room and they notified Gozaburo.

Gozaburo got up and he said, "I have to go take care of some business, please eat your breakfast and then go to your classroom."

Something wasn't right, but they couldn't do anything that would frighten the young ones, so they ate their food and they took the young ones to the West Wing and then they ran upstairs to find out what was going on.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Gozaburo hurried up the stairs to the room that Bakura was in, when he got there he said, "Everyone get out, that includes the Security Team and Roland."

Then he turned to Roland and he said, "You will not speak of what you saw, now go keep the others from coming in here."

When Roland left, he knew that whatever was wrong with Bakura, Gozaburo was behind it, and he had to find some way of stopping him.

Gozaburo then called and his most trusted scientists to bring a gurney and take Bakura down to the lab.

"I want all the tests done on him and under no condition is he to come to, keep him sedated until I tell you other wise."

Yami and the other young men hurried up the stairs to find out what's wrong. Roland blocked their way and said, "Go back downstairs to your class room; there is nothing here for you to see."

Marik then stepped forward and he said, "You can't stop us, we are going to go and find out what's wrong with our brother."

Roland knew he should stop them, but if it had been him, he would have fought too, so he said, "Bakura isn't who he use to be, and what's happening to him isn't normal."

Seto then asked, "What do you mean, what's happened to him?"

Roland then motioned for them to follow him downstairs and as they went into the den, he closed the door and said, "Your brother isn't the same, for some reason his body has changed and I have no idea what's wrong."

Joey then said, "Who caused this to happen and could it happed to any of us?"

Roland looked at Joey and he said, "I don't know, have any of you had any weird symptoms?"

Yami looked at the others and then he told Roland, "The other night we all had stomach pains but none of us got sick like Bakura did. Why do you ask?"

Roland then said, "What I'm about to say has to stay between us, I have a terrible feeling that Gozaburo has been giving each of you some kind of drug that he's been experimenting with.

But I don't understand what effects it can cause, but from now on, I'm going to make damn sure that any of your food doesn't have anything in it."

Then Marik started growling and it was all Yami and Seto could do to keep him under control. Roland didn't blame him for being angry, but he had to try to keep them for letting Gozaburo from knowing that they knew what he was up to.

"Now, what I need each of you to do, is to go along with your days as if nothing is going on, then I will have the time to investigate what's been going on." Roland said.

About that time Roland's phone rang and when he looked he saw that it was from Gozaburo and he said, "Get to the classroom, it's Gozaburo and we have to act as natural as we can."

In the laboratory, Gozaburo had test ran on how the serum was effecting Bakura's genes and what they found out was that almost his entire gene make-up has changed and it has been replaced the ones that had been genetically altered.

Gozaburo, then said, "I want more tests done, and keep him sedated." Then he took out his phone and called Roland to make sure that the other young men were in their classroom and that they didn't ask any questions.

When Roland saw that the call was from Gozaburo, he had the others go to their classroom and then he answered the phone and when Gozaburo asked, "Where are the others?"

Roland told him, "They are in their classroom, did you need to talk to them about something?"

Gozaburo then said, "No, I don't want them sneaking around trying to find out where Bakura is, I need you to tell them that he is really sick and in the hospital at Kaiba Corp., and you'd better hope that they believe you."

Roland then closed his phone and he said to himself, "Somehow I have to get into that lab and find out what the hell they're doing to Bakura."

When Seto and the others got to the classroom, Mr. Windsor said, "Please turn to page 23 in your Algebra books and start working on the question on that page."

It didn't take any of them very long to do all the questions, then Yami turned to Seto and he whispered, "Tonight after the young ones are asleep, I'll ask Joey to stay with them while you Marik and myself do some investigation of our own."

In the lab, even though Bakura's body was sedated, his mind was going a mile a minute. He was trying to assimilate what was happening to him. He could hear what the men were saying, but he couldn't move.

Something was wrong and he was getting really upset, but he just couldn't make his body move. Then he heard that voice and he wanted to kill that person.

Gozaburo came up to where they had placed Bakura's body, and he said to one of the scientists, "What have you found out, is his body still transforming and if so when will the transformation be complete?"

The man said, "We are still analyzing the brain activity from the subject, when it's done, I will notify you."

Gozaburo didn't like to be kept waiting, but he also knew that these things take time, so he nodded to the man and left to go back to his Office and wait for the call.

When it was time for their lunches to be brought to them, Roland personally saw to their preparation and there wasn't any foreign substances added to the food. He then said, "Eat your lunches, then go to the gym and get ready to do you daily calistantics."

When they were done eating, Seto and the others went to the gym and they began doing the exercises and all of a sudden, Marik grabbed his head and he hit the floor.

Seto ran to him and he said, "What's wrong?"

Marik looked at Seto and he said, "I feel like something is crawling around inside of me and, then he ran to the bathroom and started throwing up.

Joey ran to the instructors and he said, "Please call Roland and tell him that Marik is sick."

Roland came running and when he got to the bathroom, Marik was sitting there with his head over the toilet and he said, "What in the hell did that bastard do to us?"

Seto then looked at Yami and he asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

Yami nodded that he was, then Joey grabbed his chest and he screamed, "There's something inside of me and I can feel it moving around." Then he passed out.

Roland called the only other person he could trust in that place, he called the doctor and told him, "Something is wrong with all the young men, first it was Bakura and now they all are getting sick."

The doctor then said, "I ran some tests on Bakura's blood sample that I took, and you're right something is really wrong with them, their complete genetic structure is being altered by some kind of foreign one.

I don't know what it is or how to stop it, but I think that you and I know who does, and he has to be stopped before he kills all of them."

Roland then said, "Is there something that you can give each of these young men that might help stop their genetic system from failing long enough for me to find out what that bastard is doing and stop him?"

The doctor then asked, "Where are their siblings, I will need to get a blood specimen for each of them and see if I can come up with someway of stopping this from happening."

Roland looked at each of the young men and then he said to the doctor, "The young ones are in the West Wing, and doctor, you don't have to take a specimen, Gozaburo already has them on file in his Office.

I'll get them to you as soon as I can, and thanks for helping, I know that if he finds out we're both as good as dead."

Both Marik and Joey started feeling better, and then Seto looked at Roland and he said, "Tonight we go find Bakura and if Gozaburo or you try to stop us, we'll kill both of you."

The phone rang in Gozaburo's Office and when he answered it, he heard, "Oh my god, something's gone wrong, he's gone, did you hear me he's gone."

Then the man screamed and Gozaburo heard some kind of feral screams, then the line was cut off.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When the scientist called Gozaburo and told him that Bakura had escaped, the emergency security system kicked in and the entire Manor went on lock down.

When Roland heard the alarms, he was still with the young men in the gym, and he said, "Stay here, I will have the young ones brought here. Do not leave this room no matter what, when it is alright I will come and take all of you to your rooms."

Roland took off to the elevators, where the Security teams met him and he said, "I want everyone to be careful, we don't know what's happened. Use the shockers and put them on stun, I don't anyone killed.

They got to the elevators and was met by Gozaburo and he said, "There has been some kind of emergency happen in the laboratory and it lock down procedures have been put into effect.

They entered the elevators and were taken to the basement of the Manor where the laboratory was, and when the entered the doors, they found utter chaos.

The room had been completely destroyed and at first, they didn't think anyone was alive, but upon searching, they found everyone there alive.

Gozaburo talked to the man in charge and he said, "What in the hell happened here?"

The man told him, "We were doing more tests on the subject, when all of a sudden the machines began to completely malfunction, then all of a sudden one by one they began to explode.

The test subject woke up and with no problem at all he broke every one of the restraints that were in place and then he sat up and the look on his face scared the hell out of all of us.

We thought that we were all going to die, and for a moment, we were, then it seemed that he started to control the inner demon and all he did was to destroy all the machines and then he escaped and ran out of the lab.

That's when all hell broke out in here and what seemed like a small explosion, the entire room went up and things started flying all over and then you and the security team got here."

Roland was angry and he was slowly loosing control of his temper when he approached Gozaburo and he demanded to know, "What in the hell is this man talking about, what test subject did you have down here?"

Gozaburo spun around and he said, "You have no right to speak to me in that voice, I don't answer to you, you answer to me."

Then Roland doubled up his fist and he busted Gozaburo in the face and sent him flying and he ended up on the floor, then Roland looked at the man who had been talking to Gozaburo and he said, "Talk or you'll be joining that bastard on the floor."

The man knew that this man meant what he said, and so he told him, "Gozaburo had the young man by the name of Bakura brought down here to be examined to find out how much of his genetic make-up was still his.

And what part had been taken over, and what part had been assimilated by serum that had been digested by the subject."

Then Roland ordered, "I want these men kept down here, especially this monster, don't let anyone leave here, if you have to stun them."

Then he said, "I want the rest of you to follow me, we have to search the entire Manor floor by floor, room by room. The young man we're looking for is assumed dangerous, but under no circumstance are you to kill him. Leave you're shockers on stun and shoot to knock him out."

Back in the gym, Seto and the others were getting worried about the young one, so they decided to leave the room and go find them.

As they left the gym, Marik sensed something was terribly wrong and he looked at the others and he said, "Bakura is in trouble and he's out of control, we have to get the young ones and get upstairs to the rooms where we can protect them."

They ran from the gym to the West Wing and got the young ones, then when they got to the stairs, that is where the Security Teams stopped them.

"We can't let you go up there until we've searched each room." The man said.

Then Roland came running and he said, "These young people are alright, I will take them upstairs myself, I want four men to come with me.

I want the rest of you to go with the others and start checking all the rooms downstairs, and when you've determined they are safe, starts searching upstairs."

Roland then whispered to Seto, "Bakura is in trouble and he's not the young man all of you use to know. He's been altered into something that is dangerous."

Then Roland said to Seto, "I want all of you to promise to stay here until we've searched all the rooms. When we find that they are clear, I will come back and take you to your rooms."

As they started searching the rooms, Ryou was becoming agitated and he tried breaking free from Joey's hold, when he bit Joey's hand and he ran down the hall towards the room he and Bakura shared.

Joey yelled when Ryou bit him and he said, "Come back here, Ryou you're supposed to stay here."

Yami then said, "Seto, you and Joey stay here with the young ones, Marik and I will go get Ryou."

As they took off after Ryou, Roland came over and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Seto told him and Roland wanted to slam his fist into the wall, but he said to one to the men, "Stay here with them, the rest of you come with me."

When Roland and the men started towards the room where Bakura and Ryou shared, they found Yami and Marik outside and Roland said, "I want the two of you to get back with the others, leave this to me."

Marik turned around and looked at Roland and he said, "Bakura's in there and something is terribly wrong with him, and Ryou got in before we could stop him."

Roland closed his eyes and the he said, "What do we do now?"

Yami then said, "We have to get in there without making Bakura more upset then he already is, then we have to try to get Ryou to come out so that one of us can get in there to talk to him."

When Roland tried to open the door, it slammed shut and then they heard Ryou cry out, "Kura, what's wrong?"

Marik then slammed his fist into the door and he shouted, "Bakura, listen to me, please don't hurt Ryou. Come out and let us help you."

Then they heard an eerie demonic laugh come from inside the room and then nothing. Yami said, "You'd better tell us what's going on, what happened to our brother."

Roland then closed his eyes and he said, "Gozaburo was using all of you in his experiments, he wanted to find out if he could change the genetic codes in a human and assimilate them with his genetically alter codes that would make each of you what he called, his Super Soldiers."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

When Roland told them what Gozaburo was doing, it took all Marik's willpower not to kill him.

Yami then said, "We need to find a way into that room and fast."

Roland said, "There is a way, we'll have to flush that room with a gas that will knock them out, but I really don't know how it will affect Bakura."

Yami looked at him and he said, "Do it."

Roland took his radio, contacted the doctor, and told him, "Flush room 17 with some nerve gas, just enough to knock someone out, and doctor do it now."

"Now all we can do is wait until the doctor contacts me and says that the gas has been flushed into the room. Then we enter and pray that Bakura is knocked out too." Roland said.

Marik went back and told Seto and Joey what they were doing, "I pray that it works, because if it doesn't then they might have to kill Bakura." Marik said.

The doctor radioed Roland and said, I've flushed the room with just enough gas to knock out Bakura and Ryou let's pray that it works."

Roland ordered his men to keep their shockers on stun and then he used his key and opened the door, then they put on the gas masks and entered the room.

In the corner of the room was Ryou, he was lying in the arms of Bakura who wasn't completely knocked out but it had left him weak and Yami said, "Bakura, we need to get you some help, I know that you can understand me, please let us get you and Ryou out of here."

Bakura's physically make up had been so drastically changed that he kind of resembled who he once was. Bakura opened his eyes and he looked at Yami and then at Marik and he lifted his arms so that they could take Ryou.

Roland then said, "Get this young man out of here and get him some medical attention and then tell the doctor that he's needed in room 17."

Yami and Marik approached Bakura and Marik said, "We are brothers and will always be brothers, so as brothers we do this together."

Roland didn't actually understand what Marik said, he did understand the concept of standing together and he said, "Will you accept my help in trying to find a way to reverse what that bastard did to him?"

Yami then held out his hand and he said, "We will, but understand this, if you try to stop us in any way, I'll kill you myself."

Roland shook his hand and he said, "Let's go pay a little visit to that son-of-a-bitch and find out if there might be a way to reverse this."

Marik then extended his hand to Bakura and when Kura took it, Marik felt the strength of Bakura's power, but he never faltered, he helped him up and then Bakura looked at Roland and he slowly said, "What about Ryou?"

The doctor came into the room then, he looked at Roland, and he said, "The young one is just fine; he's sleeping off the effects of the gas. I need to talk to you in private."

They went outside and then the doctor said, "I've found a way to stop the effects of the serum, but I still haven't found a way to reverse it. I have to tell you that I really don't think that there is a way."

Roland then said, "We're going to go down to the lab and pay a little visit to Gozaburo, I want you to come too just in case we discover that there might be a way."

When they got to the basement, Roland ordered the guards to lower their shockers and he said, "We are here to talk to Gozaburo, stand down, but if something happens, do what you think is right to defuse the situation."

They walked over to where Gozaburo was tied up in a chair and Roland said, "Why in gods name would you do this to another human being, and think that you wouldn't have to answer for it later?"

Gozaburo looked at Bakura, and said, "Isn't he something, his entire physical make-up has been altered and he'll keep getting stronger and stronger and there is no known antidote for it."

Marik walked over to Gozaburo, he looked at Roland, and he said, "Tell me again why we can't kill the bastard."

Roland said, "We have to find out it what he's saying is true, that there really isn't any way of reversing the effects. If there isn't then what about the rest of you, are you all going to turn out like Bakura?"

Bakura growled and then he shook off Marik's hold and he walked over to where Gozaburo was sitting and he grabbed him by the throat and raised him chair and all into the air and he said in a strained voice, "You need to die, you need to die."

Yami went over to Bakura and he said, "Bakura, stop, we need him alive. We need to find out if he has something that can change you back and that can make the rest of us better."

Gozaburo laughed in spite of his precarious position and he said, "Stupid humans, there is nothing that you can do to stop the inevitable from happening, all of you will soon join Bakura and nothing or no one can stop you."

While they were busy with Gozaburo, the doctor broke into the main frame and found all of Gozaburo's notes and as he read them, he got ill and nearly vomited when he read what that bastard was doing to these young men.

As he read, he found out that there was a slim chance that he might be able to come up with some kind of serum that might reverse the effects of what that bastard did, but it was just that, a slim chance.

Bakura finally sat Gozaburo down and Marik got him to walk away, then Roland turned to the doctor and he asked, "Have you found anything that might help?"

The doctor motioned for Roland to come over to where he was and the doctor said, "I found something, but it's only a chance that it might help.

I need to get to the lab and do some testing on some of the serum that Gozaburo used to see if I can make a counter agent that might reverse the effects of what he did."

The all of a sudden, Marik dropped to the floor and he screamed and then he passed out. Gozaburo laughed and he said, "The second one of my Super Soldiers has come to be."

Roland walked over to where he was, he doubled up his fist and knocked Gozaburo out, and then he said, "Someone put some tape on this bastard's mouth and shut him up."

The doctor ran to where Marik was and he said, "I need to inject him with some of the antidote that I made from some of the young ones blood and see if it can stop the advancing of the serum."

Roland looked at the doctor and he said, "Then get on with it, we can't afford to wait very much longer, there are three more young men who have been given that damn serum and if they all change the god help us."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

The doctor got some of the other scientists who hated what Gozaburo had been doing, they began going over file upon file looking for something, anything that would help in the fight to prevent not only Bakura but also the other young men from becoming what that bastard called "Super Soldiers."

As they started reading every file, Marik was getting worse, and then came the news that Joey was beginning to change. Yami and Seto still hadn't felt any change and Roland finally had Joey brought to the lab, so that along with Marik, Joey could be monitored.

Roland needed someone who could be trusted to come and stay with the young ones, so he talked to Michele and asked her, "Would you please stay with the young ones, their brothers are sick and none of the security team members are good with children."

Michele loved them and so she told Roland, "I'd love to, can they be brought to the classroom, that way I can teach them and maybe that would take their minds off worrying about their brothers."

Roland told her, "Thank you, and I'll have them brought to the classroom in an hour, also, I will have cots and bedding brought there and the meals will also be brought to the classroom."

With that taken care of, Roland could breath a sigh of relief and he could then help in finding something that might help the doctor in finding a new serum that would counteract the one that Gozaburo gave to Bakura and the others.

Bakura was becoming more and more agitated and Roland was afraid that he might have to be sedated, and he didn't know what it would do, so he tried to get Yami and Seto try to keep him calm.

It had been two days since they took over the lab, and still the doctor hadn't found anything that would help, and Roland was about to run out of hope, when the doctor told him, "I just might have found what we have been looking for."

Roland almost jumped for joy, but he knew that until they were certain that this would help, he couldn't let this distract him.

He asked the doctor, "If this is what you've been looking for, how long before you can say for sure that this is what we've been praying for?"

While the doctor and the scientists deciphered the notes and started working on finding the serum that might help, Roland had to keep his men from falling apart.

One afternoon, while the doctor and his team were working on finding the right ingredients to make this serum, Joey and Marik had to be put in restraints for their own good.

Bakura was fighting the urge to tear the place and everyone in there apart, and if not for Yami and Seto, Bakura probably would have destroyed everything and everyone there.

On the fifth day, the doctor said, "I think that we've done it, we've found the serum that hopefully will bring the young men back, but we will have to test it on one of the young men."

Roland knew that they couldn't use Bakura, because he was so unbalanced, do Joey said, "I'll do it."

The doctor had Joey brought to the examining table and after he was restrained, the doctor injected Joey with the new serum, and then they'd had to wait and see if it worked.

The first thing that happened was Joey's body started running a high fever and that scared the doctor, but then little by little the fever started going down.

The next thing that the doctor noticed was Joey slipped into a coma and all they could do was monitor him and pray that somehow he'd come out of it and that by some slim chance he'd be cured.

It took three days of waiting and praying but then on the fourth day, the doctor noticed that Joey started coming out of the coma, and when he tested his genetic codes that there wasn't a trace of the altered codes left, in other words Joey was cured.

Now they would have to give it to the other young men and pray that their bodies reacted the way Joey's did. Marik was nearly out of control, so Roland suggested that the doctor took him next.

When he was restrained to the table, they had to physically hold him still enough for the doctor to administer the serum into this blood stream. It was Bakura who helped them, and after the doctor was done, Bakura looked Marik in the face and he said, "We are brothers and will always be brothers, so as brothers we do this together."

Marik stopped fighting, a single tear ran down his face, and Bakura wiped it off. Then Marik closed his eyes and he too went into a coma just like Joey did.

It was two days, Marik came out of the coma, and when the doctor tested his genetic code, just like Joey, Marik was cured. Roland stood there and tears ran down his face, just maybe all of them would be cured.

Yami and Seto were administered the serum, but they didn't go into a coma, but they were sick and it seemed to take forever before they too, were cured. That left only one, Bakura.

Bakura didn't fight the men when they restrained him to the bed, and when the doctor gave him the injection he laid perfectly still. Then like Joey and Marik did, Bakura slipped into a coma.

Three days later, Bakura woke up, but something had gone wrong. When the doctor checked Bakura's genetic code, the altered ones were still there, the only difference was they seemed to of stopped altering his code.

The doctor ran all the tests three times, before telling Roland what he found out, now they would have to tell Bakura.

When Roland and the doctor approached Bakura he said, "I know, it didn't work. I don't feel anything moving in my body now, but I still feel the strength that caused my body to change in the first place."

When the others were told about Bakura, Marik asked, "Isn't there anything that you can do for him?"

The doctor told them, "Whatever Gozaburo did to Bakura was totally different then he did to the rest of you. The only thing that I can do now, is to administer the injections to him every five weeks and see what happens."

While all of this had been going on, Gozaburo knew that they doctor was getting closer to discovering that there was a way to reverse the effects of what he had caused.

So one day while everyone was worried about the others, he pretended to have a heart attack and one of the scientists got scared and ordered that he be taken to the hospital ward, where he could be looked at.

One the way there, Gozaburo over powered the Nurse and he escaped, and he disappeared into the Manor. Roland was notified and at first, he was furious but then he realized how desperate Gozaburo was getting.

Roland looked at the young men who had been affected by what that Gozaburo did, and he said, "Let's go get that bastard and well if he's accidentally killed, then that's just to damn bad."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

When they realized that Gozaburo had escaped and was loose in the Manor, Roland told the head of the security team "Get everyone out of here and make sure that the doctor has everything he needs to find a cure for Bakura and then get everyone down to the docks."

Then Roland looked at Bakura and the other four young men and he said, "I'm going to call Michelle and have her lock down the classroom, then I want all of you to come with me and the other men and we're going to find that bastard and take him down once and for all."

Roland dialed the classroom, but he didn't get an answer and he knew that Gozaburo must have gotten there. Roland was afraid to tell Bakura, because he might really get out of control and the beast inside might surface and then no one would be safe.

As they were running down the stairs to get to the West Wing, Bakura stopped running and he threw his hands in the air, threw his head back and let out the most terrifying animalistic scream.

His eyes turned blood red and the started running and as the others tried to keep up with them, the got near the classroom, they heard a scream coming from inside and Bakura stopped and he said, "Ryou, no!"

Then he busted the door down and there was Gozaburo and he had his hands on Ryou and he said, "Take on more step and I'll kill this little brat and then I'll kill the others one by one."

Bakura stood there not moving and then Ryou cried out, "Kura, he hit me."

Roland ordered the other men to drop their weapons, then Gozaburo started laughing, and he said, "I guess I win after all don't I."

Bakura looked at Ryou and then for some reason Ryou fainted and because he was dead weight, Gozaburo started to drop him and that's when Bakura made his move.

Roland ordered the men to get Ryou and the rest of the young ones and Michelle out of the room and down to the docks, we'll be along after awhile."

When the men had gotten the young ones and their teacher out of the Manor and was on their way to the docks, Bakura had his hands on Gozaburo, and the old man was begging for his life and all Bakura did was laugh and then he ripped Gozaburo's arm off.

Then Bakura looked at Marik and he said, "Want some?"

Marik went over, he started tearing the flesh off Gozaburo and then Yami, Seto, Joey all joined in, and by the time they were done, there wasn't anything left of Gozaburo.

Roland stood at the door and he did nothing to stop them, because if it had been him that the bastard experimented on, he'd of done the same thing.

When they were done with making Gozaburo pay for what he did to them, Roland said, "We have to get out of here and down to the docks and join your brothers and sister."

Bakura walked past Roland, he stopped, and as he looked Roland right in the eye, Bakura said, "You're alright!"

As the five young men walked out of the room, Roland took the device from his pocket, he turned and ran behind them, and as they stood outside the gates of the Manor, Roland pushed the button and the Manor blew up.

Then they all got into Roland's car and he drove to the docks. Where they all got aboard the ship and as the captain backed the ship away from the dock and they began their trip to a secret port.

Roland pushed another button, there was another explosion, and when Yami asked, what did you blow up now?"

Roland threw the device into the ocean and he said, "There is nothing left of Gozaburo or anything that had to do with him. Now we are on our way to beginning a new life and with the help from the doctor, he might be able to help Bakura."

As they all sat on the deck of the ship, Bakura held Ryou in his arms, he rocked him like a baby, and Ryou went to sleep. As Bakura looked down at his sweet face he said, "No one will ever hurt you again, this I vow."

The other young men held their brothers while Joey held his sister and they all silently said the same thing that Bakura said, and as they all fell asleep, Roland walked around the deck and he prayed that they would be able to keep that promise to them.

The Captain then told Roland, "We're near the area, and I have to steer the ship close enough for you all to get in the life boats and row towards shore."

Roland shook hands with him and he said, "Here is the title to this ship, it's now yours free and clear and in your room you'll find some money. Then Roland walked off to tell his men that they needed to get everyone ready to get in the lifeboats and head to shore.

Roland woke Seto first and told him, "We have to get off this ship and get into the lifeboats and row to shore, will you please inform the others and I'll meet you at the boats."

When everyone was aboard the lifeboats, they began their trek towards the shore and then they would be on the second leg of their journey to a new life and hopefully a new life for Bakura.

When the boats got to shore, there were three cars waiting for them and as Roland stood there looking at all of them, he said, "We need to get going and after we've driven for about two days, we will reach the next place, where we'll be staying until I can make arrangements for the last part of our journey."

As the men drove the cars, they arrived at a little village and on the outskirts, they found a house and inside it was stocked with enough food to last them for as long as they were there.

In the basement of the house the doctor found a laboratory and he started testing some of Bakura's blood to find out if the serum that he was given had stopped the progress of the serum that Gozaburo and given him.

What the doctor found made him want to scream for joy, it seemed that for some reason the new serum had complete eradicated the serum that Gozaburo and injected into Bakura, but the doctor was also cautious, what if it was just a fluke and the advanced serum found a way to renew itself into Bakura's body.

The doctor told Roland about what he found and why he wasn't celebrating and Roland asked him, "How long before you're certain that the serum that Gozaburo had given to Bakura would be completely eradicated?"

The doctor was about to tell him, when from upstairs they heard a scream and when they got up there, what they saw made them both burst out laughing...

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

When Roland and the doctor ran up the stairs, the sight that they saw made them laugh. There stood Bakura completely naked, Joey had Serenity's face pressed against his chest, and poor Michelle was mortified to see a man naked and she was the one who screamed.

Roland walked over to Bakura who couldn't understand why that female was screaming and Roland said, "Son, while we have two females with us, we men need to keep our bodies covered up."

Bakura shrugged his shoulders and went to the room that he and Ryou had, he got some clothes on and came back out, and he went over to Michelle and said, "I'm sorry.

She smiled at him and then she said, "It's alright, but please don't do it again."

She left the room, Bakura looked at Roland, and he asked, "Why did she go crazy?"

Roland chuckled and then he took Bakura aside and said, "Maybe she's never seen a man naked before."

Bakura then started laughing and he said, "Well she got a good look then didn't she."

Everyone started laughing and then Roland said, "Alright, lets settle down."

When things were back to normal, the doctor went back downstairs to the lab and he used his personal computer and opened the files he had downloaded from Gozaburo's personal computer and was reading them.

Roland went to talk to talk to the doctor and as he walked up behind him, Roland asked, "Is this what you were excited about?"

The doctor said, "Yes, this is the only file that wasn't checked before the explosion.

Now all I have to do now is to find out what he did to the serum that he gave Bakura and I'll be able to duplicate one that will destroy all the altered genes from his system and if all goes right, he'll be cured."

Roland left the doctor and went back upstairs and as he went into his room, he took out his phone and dialed a number and when the man on the other end answered, Roland said, "This is Rocky, I need to talk to Bullwinkle."

There was a pause and then another man's voice came on the line and he said, "Natasha says hello."

Roland then asked, "Is the line secure?"

Then man assured him that it was and then Roland said, "I need to get five young men and their siblings, a woman, doctor, five men and myself out of the country, can you help?"

The man then said, "Where do you need to go?"

Roland then said, "South of France."

The man then said, "You will need to get to these coordinates by tomorrow night, can you do that?"

Roland knew that they'd have to travel light and fast, but they could do it, so he told the man, "Yes, we can get there."

Then the man said, "There will a plane waiting for you and it will take you to where you want to go, and good luck."

Roland thanked the man and then he hung up the phone and he went to speak to the head of the security team and he assured Roland that they would all be ready, then he had to speak to the others.

After dinner was over, Roland asked to speak to the doctor and the young men and he asked Michelle to keep the young ones occupied.

When they all went to Roland's room he said, "I've made arrangements to get all of us to France, but it'll mean that we'll all have to travel fast and light."

Then the doctor asked, "When do we have to leave?"

Roland told him and the doctor said, "I'll have everything ready by then."

Bakura walked over to where Roland was standing and he said, "Why are you doing this for us?"

Roland turned to him and he said, "I guess I'm just a sucker for a pretty face, and then he touched Bakura's face and everyone started laughing and when Bakura finally got the joke he said, "Funny, very funny." Then he started laughing too.

Roland then said, "It's time for everyone to get to bed, we have to leave early in the morning and I want all of you to pack as little as you can."

When everyone went to there rooms, the doctor stopped Roland and he asked, "Will there be equipment for me to use where we're going?"

Roland then said, "Yes, there will be a state of the art laboratory for you to use, now I suggest that you get some sleep."

Roland then made sure that every light was off the all the door was locked, and then he went to his room and fell asleep.

At five o'clock, the next morning Roland got everyone up and they had a quick breakfast, then Roland said, "We need to each pack a small bag of anything that you really want to take and then we need to get into the cars and drive for a short distance, and then we have to walk."

So after everyone got ready, they locked the house, got into the cars and they were off on their new adventure.

When they got to the next location, they parked the cars and started walking. When they were a distance from the cars, Roland took a device out of his coat pocket and pressed a button and there was an explosion and everyone turned around and looked back, but no one said a word.

They had been walking for over three hours when the young ones started getting tired, their older brothers had them get on their backs, and they continued.

Michelle didn't complain, but her legs were getting tired and Bakura stopped walking and turned to Roland and he whispered something to him and Roland took Ryou and then Bakura walked back to Michelle and he said, "Get on my back, I'll carry you."

At first, she was a little scared and then Ryou said, "My brother isn't mean, he's nice and he's strong."

She smiled at Ryou and then she got onto Bakura's back and they continued walking till they reached the final destination and there was a small airstrip and as they walked to the building, an man came out and said, "I'm Bullwinkle."

Roland held out his hand and he said, "I'm Rocky."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

When they got to the airstrip and the man came out to meet them, he said, "There's plenty of room for them to rest and there's plenty of food and a place to clean up."

Roland told the head of security "Get everyone inside and see that they all get something to eat and have them rest."

Then Roland went outside to talk to the man, "When can we leave?" Roland asked him.

"We will be leaving at first light, and I'll be able to get you as close to your next destination as possible, but you'll have to make arrangements to find transportation to get to where you're going." The man told Roland.

They went inside to find everyone sitting down eating and when he was done eating, the doctor went to get his bag and he approached Bakura and he said, "It's time for your next injection."

Bakura got up and they walked to the other side of the building and as the doctor was preparing the syringe, Bakura said, "Why even bother giving me that, it won't stop what that bastard did to me?"

The doctor looked at the young man and he said, "You want to know why I won't stop, well look around you, everyone here loves you especially your brother.

They believe that what I'm doing is helping, so please don't stop believing and I won't stop trying to find the right serum that will help eradicate what that bastard did to you."

Bakura actually smiled at the doctor, he rolled up his sleeve, and as the doctor injected him he said, "Thank you, I guess I was feeling sorry for myself and I need a swift kick in the ass every now and then."

The doctor smiled as he pulled out the needle and he said, "You're welcome and I'm willing to kick your ass if it means that you'll keep believing that one day you will be rid of whatever is inside of you."

When everyone had eaten and showered, the man said, "In the corner you'll find sleeping bags, so I suggest that everyone gets some sleep, we'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

So as everyone unrolled their sleeping bags, Roland prayed that soon all this will be behind them and that with the help from the doctor and the grace of god, they'd soon be safe and they'd never know have to feel endangered ever again.

The next morning Roland had the team members wake everyone up. As they were rolling the sleeping bags up, the man that met them said, "We'll be boarding the plane in twenty minutes; I suggest that all of you use the facilities one more time before we leave."

As they boarded the plane, the brothers sat with their siblings and when Michelle got on board, Bakura said, "You can sit over here with us." Soon everyone was aboard, the pilot started the plane, and they were off.

It took them two hours to get to where they needed to be and as they got off the plane the man said, "Over that rise you'll find an old school bus, that'll get you to where you want to go.

Leave it by the side of the road, someone will get it and take it back, good lucky and have a safe journey."

Roland shook hands with the man and thanked him for his help, then the group started up the rise, and as they walked, all of them said a silent prayer that this would be the last time that they'd have to walk ever again.

They found the bus and as Roland told them, "Get in and sit down, this is going to be a bumping ride and the roads are kind of dangerous, so please sit still and be quiet."

The head of security got behind the wheel and as he started the old bus, it backfired several times before it finally got going and as he drove down the road, he prayed that he could keep this old rattletrap on the road ahead.

As they rode in the bus each of them looked out the windows at the scenic view and it was beautiful.

As the bus lumbered down the road, the driver had to down shift several times so that he could go as slow as possible.

The road was treacherous and at times, it seemed almost impossible for him to drive the bus down, but they finally made it and when he stopped the bus, he wiped the sweat from his face and Roland said, "Good job."

They all got off the bus and then Roland said, "We have to walk for about an hour and then we'll be at our new home."

As they trekked up the side of the hill, they held onto each other's hands to make sure that no one slipped and then finally after what seemed hours, they finally reached a plateau and there was a house, it looked beautiful.

Roland then said, "We need to get inside and the house will probably need some repairs, but everything that we'll need is outside in the back, let's go."

When they all were inside, Roland said, "There are enough rooms, but the young men will have to share with their siblings. Michelle will have a room by herself and the rest of us will have to bunk together. The kitchen is over here and there's enough food to last a few weeks."

Serenity didn't want to share a room with her brother so she raised her hand, and when Roland acknowledged her she said, "Can I share the room with Michelle?"

Roland smiled at this little angel and then he looked at Michelle and she said, "I'd love to share a room with Serenity that is if Joey's alright with it?"

Serenity gave her brother the look and what could he do, he said, "Alright, if that's what you want."

Seto then said, "Joey can share our room and that way someone else can have the room."

Roland chuckled and then he said, "Alright, doctor you have a room by yourself."

The doctor bowed and said, "Thank you."

Bakura then asked, "What has to be done first, we should get busy and start fixing this place up since it's going to our new home."

Roland took the doctor aside and said, "Come with me, I want to show you the lab."

They went downstairs and the sight that met the doctor caused him to nearly jump up and down. It was a state of the art lab, not as good as the Gozaburo had, but it was going to help him try to find a cure for Bakura. The doctor turned to Roland and he said, "I need to get the files and disks from my room and get started on trying to find something that will help Bakura."

Roland laughed and said, "Alright, I'll have someone come and get you when dinner is ready." Then he went back upstairs to help the others fix the house up.

They worked until dusk and the Roland said, "We need to get dinner started, we can continue this in the morning." So everyone put away the tools they had been using and got cleaned up and went into the kitchen to help prepare dinner.

After they were done eating and the dishes were done, they all went into the living room and Roland had one more surprise for them. He went to the south corner of the room, pushed a button and out came a television set. "This isn't the best, but we might be able to get some of the stations on it."

He pushed a button and low and behold, it worked. They were able to watch a few cartoons, and when it was time for the young ones to bathe and go to bed, Roland turned the channel and got the news, it was about the explosions at the Kaiba Manor, Kaiba Corp., Bakura sat down next to Roland, and he said, "Are we going to have run again?"

Roland turned to him and he said, "No son, we're through running, we're home."

The doctor was down in the lab, and he discovered something that caused him to get so excited, he finally found one of the files that had something to do with eradicating that serum that Gozaburo had injected into Bakura, now all the doctor had to do was find the other file and just maybe Bakura would be cured.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

After the young ones were asleep, their brother came back to the living room and they were watching television with Roland and Bakura, when there was a "New Break."

The Reporter was saying, "There was a terrible explosion at the Kaiba Mansion and at Kaiba Corp. and there weren't any survivors. This reporter just learned that Mr. Gozaburo Kaiba and recently adopted five young men and their siblings from the Orphanage to give them a better chance.

The Reverend Mother was visibly shaken when she learned of the explosion and when asked, she said, "They are now in heaven with their families and my god keeps them in his loving hands forever."

When we learn more I'll bring you the report, this is Megan Murphy reporting."

Bakura and the others hated to see Reverend Mother that upset and when they told Roland how they felt, he told them, "That old bird is a great actress, did you know that? She had been told that all of you are alive but she doesn't know where all you are."

Bakura closed his eyes and he told Roland, "Thank you for letting her know, she was the first person who ever gave me a chance when everyone told her that I was a problem child.

She saw things in me that even I didn't know were there, but she did and with tender loving care and lots of patience, she brought them out and showed me just how smart and resourceful I really was."

Seto and the other young men said the same thing and they were glad that she really knew that they were alive. Roland turned off the television and he said, "Its time we all get some sleep, in the morning we start working on this house again and I hope to have it nearly done in the next few days."

They all said goodnight and as they went to their rooms, Roland closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that from now on everything would be all right and that the doctor would come up with some cure for Bakura.

Later that evening while everyone was asleep, Bakura started feeling like something was crawling inside him and it scared the hell out of him. He got up and went out into the living room.

Michelle had gotten up to get a drink of water when she heard something in the living room. She turned on the light and there sat Bakura and he looked like he was trying to fight a battle, and battle that was raging inside of him.

Michelle ran and knocked on Roland's door and when he opened it, he Michelle standing there and she was visible shaken up.

"What's wrong?" Roland asked her.

"Bakura's in the living room, something's wrong with him." She said.

Roland then said, "Go get the doctor and let him know and then get Marik and Yami and tell them that we might need their help."

Roland went into the living room and there sat Bakura and he was rocking back and forth and when Roland said his name, Bakura looked at him with the most frightening look on his face, "What's happening to me?" He asked.

Just then, the doctor came running into the room followed by Marik and Yami. "What's wrong?" Yami asked.

Bakura groaned and then he grabbed his head and let out a scream that would make the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. The doctor knelt down in front of Bakura and he asked, "Where does it hurt?"

Bakura gritted his teeth and then he finally got out, "My head feels like it's going to explode."

Marik and Yami then went and sat on either side of Bakura and Marik said, "Bakura, listen to me, you need to fight this, I know that it hurts, but please don't let it win."

The doctor had gone back to his room and he came back with his little black bag and he took out a syringe and filled it with some weird looking liquid and then he said, "Bakura, look at me, I'm going to give you this injection and then Marik and Yami are going to help you down to the lab. I need to monitor your blood and try to find out what's wrong."

The doctor gave Bakura the shot and as Marik and Yami helped him to his feet, they walked towards the basement door and then Bakura said, "Ryou, please someone go tell Ryou that I'm going to be alright."

Michelle looked at Bakura and she said, "I will, don't worry he'll be alright." She went back to her room and she woke Serenity up and told her, "Honey, you need to come with me. We have to go stay with Ryou, his brother isn't feeling very good and the doctor is giving him something that he hopes will make him better."

Serenity wiped the sleep from her eyes and she went with Michelle to Ryou's room.

Bakura then turned and they continued down the steps to the basement and when they got there, the doctor said, "Bakura we have to tie you down so that you don't get out of control, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Bakura nodded his head and then as Marik and Yami put the restraints on him, Bakura screamed again and it sounded like a wounded animal that was in pain.

Marik looked at the doctor and he said, "Can you help him?"

The doctor looked at the two young men and he said, "I found the missing disks that Gozaburo wanted destroyed and on them was the serum that would cure Bakura, I've finally finished making what I pray is what we need to cure Bakura."

Yami then asked, "What if it doesn't work, then what?"

The doctor prepared another syringe with some liquid and he said, "I don't know, but what I do know, if we don't try and he gets any worse, Roland will have me give him a shot that will make his heart stop and he won't be in anymore pain."

Marik and Yami looked at Bakura lying on the bed and then they said, "Please save our brother, we need him."

The doctor walked over to where Bakura lay and he said, "Bakura, I'm going to give you another injection, this will probably hurt, but try not to fight me."

After they walked out of their room, Michelle and Serenity went to the room that Bakura and Ryou used and as they went in they saw Ryou lying there sleeping peacefully.

She sat down on the bed and prayed, "God, please give the doctor your wisdom and guidance to find a cure to help Bakura, he's a good man and his little brother needs him as do the others. Amen."

Ryou opened his eyes and he sat up and said, "Where's Kura?"

Michelle said, "Bakura isn't feeling good, so the doctor has given him something to make him feel better. I'm going to stay with you until your brother gets better; Serenity and I are going to stay with you."

Ryou smiled, and he said, "Alright." The Serenity crawled into be and they lay together went back down and went to sleep.

Michelle lay down beside hem and tears ran down her face as she prayed that she hadn't lied to this sweet young boy and that Bakura was going to get better.

Roland went back to his room and got dressed and then he went down to the lab and asked he doctor, "How is he doing?"

"Right now he's resting, I gave him the second dose of the serum that Gozaburo wanted destroyed and now all we can do is wait and see how he reacts to it." The doctor told him.

Roland then went over to Marik and Yami and he said, "You both had better go back to your rooms before your brother's wake up."

They both went back upstairs and Roland pulled a chair over and sat down beside the bed that Bakura was lying on and the put his hand on Bakura's and he softly said, "Fight it son, I know that you can do it."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

After the serum entered Bakura's body, he started going into seizures and when the doctor got him stabilized he began running high fevers and this really concerned the doctor.

Roland had two of his strongest men to go to the lab and assist the doctor. When the fevers didn't go down, the doctor told the men, "We have to submerge his body in a tub of warm water to try to bring down his temperature.

And when we do, he will fight you to get out and I can't give him a tranquilizer because I don't know what it'll do to his body.

So the doctor filled the bath with warm water and he told one of the men, "Go get Roland, we'll need more men."

When Roland and two more men came down, the doctor said, "We're in for the fight of our lives; we have to submerge Bakura's body in that warm water in order to bring down his temperature."

So the four men wheeled the bed close to the tub and then they picked his body up and slowly put him in the water. When his body hit that water, his eyes opened and he started screaming and trying to get out, that's when Roland shouted, "Bakura, listen to me. We're trying to bring down your temperature and this is the only way, please stop fighting us."

Bakura seemed to hear Roland, but it hurt so badly, the water felt ice cold and he started shivering and shaking and he said, "Please stop it hurts."

The doctor then touched the side of his face and calmly said, "I know, but it's the only way. We'll get you out once your temperature starts to go down."

It took over an hour, but finally his temperature was almost normal and the doctor said, "You can get him out now, wrap those blankets around him and bring the bed back here."

When they finally got the bed back, Bakura opened his eyes and as a single tear fell down his face, Bakura said, "Thank you."

Roland smiled at him and he said, "You're welcome, now just get better and come home to us."

Then Roland and the two men went back upstairs and when they came out of the door, there stood Ryou and he said, "What's wrong with my brother, please don't lie to me."

Yami and Marik over heard what Ryou said, and they waited to see how Roland was going to handle the situation.

Roland then took Ryou's hand, they went to sit down, and then Roland said, "Remember how sick your brother and the other got when all of you were in Gozaburo's home?"

Ryou shook his head yes and then said, "Did that man do something to my brother?"

Roland looked round the room and everyone there shook their heads yes, and so he said, "Yes, yes he did and he did it to all of the older boys."

Ryou then said, "Why is Bakura the only one really sick, why aren't the others sick too?"

Roland then said, "That's something that we'll never really know all we do know is that the doctor found some files that Gozaburo wanted destroyed and they are the files that the doctor used to make the serum to help cure your brother."

Ryou crawled onto Roland's lap and as he held him, Roland's eyes filled with tears as he heard this little boy cry because he loved and missed his brother. Yami went over and he said, "Ryou, why don't we go find the others and see if they want to play outside for a little bit?"

Roland looked up at Yami and silently thanked him, Ryou wiped his face, and he said, "Alright."

Before he got down, Ryou hugged Roland and said, "Thank you for telling me about my brother, I know that you couldn't tell me all of it because it would make me sad." Then he got down and took Yami's hand and they went to find the others.

Marik then said, "You're one hell of a good friend, and we're all grateful for all your help."

Roland stood up and he said, "Thank you, it means a lot to hear that, you'd better go or they'll start the game before you get outside."

Marik smiled and took off running to find the others, leaving Roland standing there, he then went to radio the Reverend Mother and tell her about Bakura, she loved these boys and she needed to be informed about what was going on.

After he talked to the Reverend Mother, Roland radioed George (he one of the men who helped Roland) who told him, "The Police in Domino are still looking into the explosions at the Kaiba Manor and Kaiba Corp.

From what I've heard is that they think that it was some kind of take over and now that Gozaburo is dead, the ones responsible won't have to worry about competition from him again."

Roland then said, "Thanks and be careful, I don't want you to get involved in this because I couldn't stand to think that you're death was caused by something that I did."

The man laughed and said, "Hell don't worry, I'm looking to get involved, I'm just damn glad that that bastard is gone. What about the boys, are they alright?"

"Everyone is alright, he lied. They will be better off without that monster in their lives, and let the others know that I appreciate what they did to help get the boys out from under that monsters rule."

When Roland was finished he left his room, went outside, and stood there laughing at the sight. Two of the men who had come with them were outside playing hide-and-go-seek with the kids and they were running around trying to find the kids.

It did his heart good to see the boys and Serenity having fun like their suppose to be doing and he knew that what he did was worth all of this, now if Bakura would get better, then they all could be kids again.

In the lab, Bakura was waking up and the doctor took his temperature and was overjoyed, it was normal and when he took another blood sample and looked at it, he was happy. The new serum was doing its job, it was eradicating the serum that Gozaburo and put in Bakura.

The doctor knew that it would be a few weeks until it was all gone, but this was the best sign, Bakura was going to be alright.

Bakura looked at the doctor and he said, "It's gone, I don't feel like something is crawling inside me."

The doctor smiled at him and he said, "I think that maybe we've finally been able to get rid of that serum that Gozaburo had injected you with."

Bakura's filled with tears, and then he asked, "Can I see Ryou please."

The doctor turned to one of the men and he said, "Tell Roland that Bakura wants to see his brother and that I said it was alright."

Before the man left, Bakura said, "I want to thank you both for helping us and for being here to help the doctor."

The man came over to where Bakura was and he said, "You're welcome, we hated that bastard and what he did to you boys." Then he went to find Roland.

When the man told Roland that Bakura wanted to see his brother and that the doctor said it was alright, Roland whistled and everyone stopped and turned to see what he wanted.

"Ryou, your brother wants to see you." Roland said."

Ryou stood perfectly still and then, he, Malik, Yugi, Serenity and yelling and they all started jumping around and then Ryou ran to the others saying, "I get to see Kura, I get to see Kura."

They all smiled at him with tears in their eyes and then Yami said, "Yes, you get to see Kura, please tell Bakura that we love him and hope he gets better." Then he went over to Roland and he said, "I really get to see Kura?"

Roland smiled down at him, he held out his hand, and when Ryou put his hand in Roland's they walked down to the lab. The others were laughing and crying and holding each other after Roland took Ryou down to see Bakura.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up..


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

As they got to the door leading down into the basement, Roland said, "When we get down there, your brother is going to be weak, so you will have to be kind of careful when you give him a hug."

Ryou looked up at Roland and he said, "Alright."

As they walked down the stairs, Ryou could see his brother lying on the bed, tears filled his eyes, and he whispered, "Bakura."

Bakura smiled at them and he held out his hand and when they got near the bed, Roland picked Ryou up and sat him on the edge of the bed, Bakura opened his eyes, and he smiled and said, "I missed you, little one."

Everyone down there was crying as they witnessed Bakura tenderly holding his brother. The doctor said, "Thank god that I found that file, because I wouldn't want to be the one to tell that little guy that his brother wasn't going to make it."

Ryou touched the side of Bakura's face and he said, "I missed you too, I was scared that you'd never come back."

Bakura kissed his cheek and he said, "I was scared too, but thanks to someone up in heaven I'm here now, did you stay with Marik and Malik while I was sick?"

Ryou wiped his face and he said, "No, Michelle and Serenity stayed with me, and every night before we went to sleep, Michelle would help us pray that you'd get better, I really like Michelle, she's nice."

Bakura closed his eyes and then he said, "I guess god heard your prayers and helped the doctor make me better, I want to thank her for what she did to help you and the others."

Bakura yawned and then the doctor went over and he said to Ryou, "Your brother needs to rest, you can come back here later on."

Ryou didn't want to let his brother go, and so Bakura asked the doctor, "Can Ryou lay with me, I promise to get some sleep."

The doctor smiled and then he said, "Alright, but you have to promise to get some sleep and let your body heal."

Ryou lay down next to Bakura, Roland carefully placed a light blanket over them, and then he kissed both the boys and said, "Welcome home son, welcome home."

Roland walked up the stairs and as he opened the door, there was everyone and Yami said, "How's Bakura?"

Roland smiled at them and he said, "He's going to be just fine, Ryou's with him and their resting. Maybe tomorrow if the doctor says it's alright, all of you can go see him."

Michelle then said, "Why don't we go get some lunch and then we can watch a movie."

When she turned to go to the kitchen, Roland stopped her and he said, "Bakura wants to thank you for what you've done not only for Ryou, but for the others."

She smiled up at Roland and she said, "Ryou's such a sweet boy and he was terrified that his brother might not come back, so I did the only thing I knew, I helped not only him but the others to believe that god could work miracles and if they prayed every night, god just might be able to help."

Roland said, "Whatever you did worked, because right now Ryou is lying in his brother in his arms and Bakura is getting stronger and the doctor said that he's going to make a complete recovery, and for that I'm grateful."

Roland and Michelle walked into the kitchen and the sight that they saw, brought tears to their eyes. There standing around the table were the two men who were outside with the boys and they were helping them all fix sandwiches for everyone.

Roland was so thankful that everything had worked out and that now Bakura would be rejoining this group of very special young people and that now they all had a second chance to be happy, healthy young people.

There was only one more thing to do, and that is to bring the Reverend Mother here to see the boys and to let them know that no matter how far they are, they will always be in her heart and her prayers.

Roland and Michelle sat down and had lunch and after the dished were done and put away, they all went to the living room and watched a movie.

In the lab, Ryou was having a bad dream and he was crying in his sleep, Bakura woke up and he rubbed Ryou's back and said, "Hey, it's alright now, I'm here."

Ryou woke up and he held onto Bakura like he wasn't ever going to let him go and Ryou said, "I dreamed that you died, and it made me really sad."

The doctor overheard their conversation and as he, listened tears were running down not only his face but both he men's faces too.

One of the men standing near the bed softly said, "Little man, you're brother is going to be fine and soon the both of you can go back to your brothers and sister and then you'll be a family again."

Ryou smiled up at the man and Bakura said, "I want to thank all of you especially the doctor for all you've done not only for me but for all of us."

The doctor said, "You're welcome, I did what I did because I hated what that monster did and I couldn't stand to see any of you young men suffer because of what Gozaburo wanted to do."

Roland left the others and went to his room and he used the computer to send an e-mail message to the one person who could contact Reverend Mother and let her know that he was making arrangements for her to come to France and visit the boys.

When the e-mail message was sent, he waited for a reply and when it came, Gregory( a man who helped get the boys out of Domino) let him know that he would go tell Reverend Mother what Roland was planning on doing, and then he'd contact Roland with her answer.

Roland left his room and went downstairs to see how Bakura was doing and to see if the doctor would allow the others to visit with him, and when.

When he got to the lab, tears filled his eyes because he knew that without a doubt a mircle had happened here, and that someone gave the doctor the ability to find the right serum to cure Bakura. Roland went over to where the doctor was and he asked, "When can the others come and see Bakura?"

Please R&R

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up..


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

Roland went down to talk to the doctor about Bakura having visitors, when Bakura said, "Is there anyway I can go outside. I don't want them seeing me like this, I want to sit in the sun and be able to be myself."

The doctor smiled and said, "I don't see any reason you can't go outside, in fact you can start staying in your own room now, although I'll have to check you everyday to see how you're doing."

This brought a smile to Bakura's face, Ryou started jumping up and down, and then Roland said, "Can we join you."

This caused Bakura, Ryou and the doctor to start laughing at the sight of Roland, Steven and Jacob pretending to jump up and down, and then Roland said, "Ryou, why don't you and I go upstairs and get everyone ready to see Bakura."

Ryou held Roland's hand and they started up the stairs, while Steven and Jacob helped Bakura get up and dressed and as they started up the stairs, Bakura got tired and Jacob said, "Wait a minute" and he picked up Bakura and as he carried him up the stairs, Steven followed.

When they got to the top, Jacob put Bakura down, he opened the door, and Bakura walked out by himself. Bakura turned and with tears in his eyes he said, "I want to thank you both for being here for not only me but for all of us."

Jacob and Steven wiped the tears from their eyes and Steven said, "We're family now, and families help each other no matter what."

As Bakura walked out the door, Roland was there, the four of them walked outside, and the smiling faces of his family greeted Bakura.

Roland helped him to the chair and as Bakura sat down, he said, "It's good to be home again."

The rest of the boys and Serenity went over and they all hugged and kissed Bakura and he returned every hug and kiss, then he said, "Where's Michelle?"

Michelle walked over and Bakura tried to stand up, but he couldn't, so Steven helped him and as he stood face to face with Michelle he said, "I want to thank you for staying with my brother and for helping all of them realize just what it means to believe in something. Ryou told me how you and Serenity stayed with him and how you helped him say his prayers and for that I'm grateful."

Michelle then reached out and touched Bakura's face and she said, "Where else would I be, we all needed each other and I learned from a very wonderful woman that prayer can do wonders, and so we prayed every day and night and our prayers were answered, you're back with us."

Then Bakura did something that took everyone by surprise, he hugged Michelle and gave her a kiss and she hugged and kissed him back. No one laughed or cheered, all of them had tears running down their faces, because it was a very beautiful and moving moment.

Roland then said, "Why don't we all go inside and see what we can fix for dinner, I bet Bakura is ready for some good home cooked food, aren't you?"

Bakura and Michelle were both blushing and he said, "You bet I am." So they all went inside and as they went to the kitchen, Bakura took Michelle's hand in his and they walked together to the kitchen.

After they ate, Roland broke the news to them about how he's bringing someone here to see them, this someone they've all known for a long time, and it was Malik who figured it out, "Is it Reverend Mother?"

Roland smiled and nodded and they all started cheering and then Marik asked, "Won't she be in danger if she comes here and someone figures out that we're here?"

Roland went over and he sat down next to Marik and then he looked around the room and he said, "After we escaped from the Manor, I blew the place up and so everyone one thinks that we're all dead and no one will ever come to find any of us."

Yugi then asked, "What about Reverend Mother, did she think that we were all dead?"

Yami sat beside his brother and then Roland smiled at them and he said, "No, she always knew that all of you were alive, but she is a really good actress and she made everyone think that she was crying because all of us were dead."

Bakura was getting tired and the doctor said, "I think it's time that Bakura gets to bed, he need lots of rest so that his body heals properly."

Ryou said, "Come on Kura, we have to go to bed."

Everyone laughed and before Bakura left the room, they all gave him another hug and kissed him and told him, "We'll see you in the morning."

Steven and Jacob went along with Bakura and Ryou just in case Bakura might need someone to lean on and he did, so as the two men walked side by side with Bakura, he said, "Thanks for helping me."

When they got to the room, Ryou opened the door and as Bakura sat down on the bed, he looked at both men and he said, "Goodnight, we'll see you in the morning."

Steven and Jacob both smiled as they left the room and when the door closed, they both held each other and finally were able to release all the emotions that had been bottled up inside of them an they cried tears of happiness because not only did Bakura get better, everyone was going to be alright now.

In the living room where the others were watching a movie, Michelle walked outside, and Marik followed her.

She stood there looking up into the sky and every now and then she'd wipe a tear from her face and Marik walked over and asked her, "Are you alright?"

She turned and smiled at him through her tears and she shook her head no. He then asked, "What's wrong?"

Michelle wiped her face and she said, "I think I'm falling in love with Bakura and that's not right."

Marik smiled at her and he said, "Why isn't it alright, Bakura's nineteen and well you can't be much older then he is, so why isn't it alright?"

She tried to look hurt when he said that she wasn't that much older then Bakura was, but she couldn't and she said, "Well, what would the rest of them say if they found out?"

Marik laughed and he said, "Well I can't talk for the others, but I'm a little jealous because you're a good looking young woman and well Bakura's one hell of a lucky guy to have you."

Michelle went over and she kissed Marik's cheek and then she said, "Maybe I'm jumping the gun here, what if Bakura doesn't love me, what do I do then?"

Marik laughed again and he said, "Oh, he loves you alright, I know it. You see we're more like brothers they the others and I can tell by the way he looks at you that he really likes you, so you can take my word that he does."

About that time, both Yami, Seto and Joey came outside to find out what was going on and they heard the last of what Marik and Michelle were talking about and Yami said, "Hey, we're all happy for you and Bakura, though we'd of love to have you fell that way about any of us."

That made all of them laugh and then Joey said, "We'd better get inside before papa bear comes looking for us."

Then they heard, "Papa bear is alright here, now what in the world is going on out here?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up..


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

"Papa bear is alright here, now what in the world is going on out here?"

They all spun around and was looking guilty and that caused Roland to start laughing, and then Michelle said, "Marik came out to see if I was alright and that's when I told him, that I had feelings for Bakura and that's when the others came, and well that's what's going on."

Roland smiled as he listened to what Michelle said, and then he said, "I think that we all had better get inside before the younger ones come out here to find out what's going on." So they all went inside and Michelle and Roland went to start breakfast.

When breakfast was ready, Michelle went to tell the others to come eat, and that's when she saw Bakura and Ryou talking to the others. When Bakura looked up and saw her, they both blushed and Michelle said, "Breakfast's ready come eat." And she went back to the kitchen.

Ryou looked at his brother and he said, "Kura, what's wrong, why is your face red?"

Yami, Seto, Joey, Marik, and the young ones all left to go to the kitchen before they all burst out laughing and as they all sat down at the table, Roland knew that something was going on and he asked, "What's up guys?"

Marik then said, "Maybe you'd better ask Bakura that question."

Roland shrugged his shoulders, then Bakura and Ryou came and sat down, and Roland noticed that Michelle and Bakura were trying not to look at each other and he decided immediately that after breakfast he'd talk to both of them and get this settled.

After they all got done eating and the dishes were done and put away, Roland said, "Bakura can I please talk to you and Michelle outside."

Yami then said, "Hey, why don't we go and see if there's any cartoons on television." So they others went into the living room and watched cartoons while Roland, Bakura and Michelle went outside to talk.

As they walked outside, Roland said, "Now what's going on with you two?"

Bakura stood there and then he said, "Every time I get near her my heart starts beating really fast and my hands start sweating and I don't know why?"

Michelle looked at Roland and she said, "Alright, Bakura I think that I'm falling in love with you, but I don't know if you fell the same way about me."

Roland then said, "Bakura, what do you have to say to Michelle?"

Bakura swallowed and then he said, "I don't know what love is."

Roland then said, "Alright, when she is around are you happy and when she leaves the room do you want to go too?"

Bakura shook his head yes, and then Roland said, "Well son, I think that you're in love with her too. Now what are we going to do about it?"

Michelle turned red, she wanted to throw something at Roland, and she said, "Well I'm not going to sleep with him not until after we're married if that's what you thinking."

Bakura growled and looked at Roland and he said, "Old man, you can get that filthy thought right out of your head, do you hear me."

Roland walked over to Bakura and then he said, "First of all, if you ever call me Old Man again I swear I'll beat your ass until you can't sit down.

And I wasn't thinking anything filthy about you and Michelle, all I wanted to make sure that before either of you do anything that you're both sure that it's love."

Bakura then held out his hand and as Roland shook it, Bakura said, "I apologize for what I said, but I never thought those things about Michelle and I agree with her, that we need to wait until after we're married to make love."

Then Roland held out his arms and both Bakura and Michelle went to him and Roland held them in his arms and he said, "I think that it's great that you both have found each other and now you have to talk to Ryou about it and see how he feels."

They all walked back into the house and as Michelle and Bakura went to find Ryou and talk to him, Roland went to the kitchen and he spoke to Steven, Jacob, Donald and Vincent and he said, ""I have a job for Steven and Jacob.

I will be receiving a message and when I get it, I will need the two of you to go to the drop off area and help bring Reverend Mother and the two me with her back here."

Both Steven and Jacob said, "We'll be ready when you need us to leave."

Roland thanked them and then, "All you men have gone above and beyond the call to help me protect these young men and their siblings and I want to thank all of you and say, its have all of you in our family."

The four men all had tears in their eyes as they listened to what Roland said, and then Douglas said, "We are all glad to be part of this family.

What we did, we did because we hated what that bastard did and we needed to make sure that they all would be safe and that no one would ever do that to them or anyone else again."

At the Orphanage in Domino:

George and Gregory got to the Orphanage and as they were meeting with Reverend Mother, she told them, "I have two very trustworthy people coming here to watch the children, they'll be here in the morning, and so for tonight you both will be staying here."

_Reverend Mother told both Charlie and Douglas that she was taking going on a spiritual retreat so that she could come to terms with the deaths of all the boys that had been adopted by Gozaburo. She hated lying to both the men, but she couldn't chance them finding out that the boys were alive._

The next morning, Gregory, George and Reverend Mother started out and as they got to the pier, the ships Captain met them and he said, "I'll take you to the same place that Roland got off at and there you'll be met by someone who'll take you to where Roland is."

As the Reverend Mother and her two male companions were on the boat, she thought of the money that Roland had donated to the Orphanage and how it would help in relocating not only the Orphanage, but also all the children so that they'd all have a better chance of finding good homes to be adopted into.

The Captain then came and told them, "We are coming up to the place where you'll all get off at, I've radioed Roland and he's sending some me to come and take you to where he and the others are, my god go with you."

Reverend Mother blessed the Captain and as they all got into the dingy, Gregory rowed to the shore and there they'd wait until they were contacted by whom ever Roland sent.

Please R&R..

Chapter Seventeen is coming up..


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

Roland got the message from the Captain of the ship that Reverend Mother and her two male companions had gotten off the ship and were making their way to the area where they are suppose to wait. Roland thanked the Captain.

Roland went and woke up both Jacob and Steven and he told them, "I need you to leave now and meet Reverend Mother and her two male companions at the coordinates we first went to, when you get there, Reverend Mother might try to take over, if she does give her this note, it'll settle her down I hope."

Both Jacob and Steven chuckled and then went to their room and packed what they would need and they shook hands with Roland and started out. Roland then went to the kitchen and started breakfast.

Soon everyone was up and hungry. As they all sat down at the table, Yugi asked, "Where's Jacob and Steven?"

Roland smiled at him and said, "There doing something for me, they'll be back later."

When breakfast was over and dishes done, Bakura and Michelle took Ryou outside to talk to him. Bakura started by saying, "You like Michelle, don't you Ryou?"

Ryou looked at his brother as he nodded that he did, and then Bakura continued by saying, "What would you say if I told you that I really like her and I'm thinking about maybe someday asking her to marry me."

At first Ryou was confused and then Michelle said, "Your brother and I like each other, in fact we love each other, and like Bakura said, someday we are going to be married, what do you think about that?"

Ryou looked from his brother to Michelle and back at Bakura and then he said, "Kura, don't you love me anymore?"

Bakura picked Ryou up and he hugged him and said, "Ryou, yes I love you, but it's a different kind of love that I feel for Michelle."

Ryou went over to Michelle and he asked, "Can I love you too."

She smiled as she kissed his cheek and she said, "Yes, you can love me too."

Both Bakura and Michelle knew that Ryou was still too young to grasp the concept of their kind of love, so they both were going to wait until he was older to explain it to him.

When Reverend Mother, George and Gregory got to the place they were suppose to wait, George got out a blanket and spread it on the ground and they all sat down under a shade tree to wait.

Jacob and Steven headed out at a steady pace, making sure that they got to the coordinates before it got dark. As they got near, they shifted to defense mode, making sure that no one else was in the area and then they approached the three people sitting on the ground.

"Hello, my name is Jacob, Roland sent us to take you back to our home." Jacob said.

Reverend Mother stood up and said, "Gregory, you fold up the blanket, and George make sure that we have everything, then she turned to Jacob and Steven and she said, "Lets go."

They looked at each other and remembered what Roland had told them and then Jacob handed Reverend Mother the note from Roland.

(_My dear old friend: I will only say this once, my men are in charge so stop giving them orders and follow their instructions to the letter or I swear I'll beat your ass until you can't sit down, is that clear!)_

After she read it, her face turned beet red and she said, "Alright, you lead the way and we'll follow."

Roland went into the living room and he turned off the television set and said, "The reason that Jacob and Steven aren't here, is they have gone to bring Reverend Mother and two companions back here."

Everyone sat still as Roland was speaking and when he got done, they all started cheering and the young ones were jumping up and down. Roland smiled at them and then he said, "Alright, we have to get this place cleaned up, so I need all of you to help out."

They all got busy and while the older boys were cleaning up the living room, Michelle had the young ones go with her and one by one, they helped clean all the bedrooms, except for the men's rooms.

When they were done, Roland praised all of them for doing a great job. Seto then asked, "When will they get here?"

Roland said, "If they keep a good pace, I'd say that they should be here around dinner time."

Michelle then asked, "What does this Reverend Mother like to eat?"

Roland smiled at her and he said, "Reverend Mother is the one who ran the Orphanage where the boys use to live, so they aren't use to anything real fancy, so why don't we go into the kitchen and see what we can find to fix."

All of them went into the kitchen and Roland stood back and watched them looking in the cupboards and the refrigerator to find something and then Malik said, "Can we fix chili like we use to have?"

Roland went over and sat down next to where Malik was standing and he asked him, "How do you make that?"

Marik smiled at his brother and then he said, "Well we use to go get our own herbs from the garden and Reverend Mother would call her friend George and he'd bring us some ground beef and beans and we'd spend the entire morning cooking and it was one of the best meals we ever had."

Roland then said, "Alright, Marik go into the pantry and get all the cans of beans, Michelle get some ground beef from the freezer and the rest of you get the pans we'll need and then we can start fixing chili and have it done when they get back."

The kitchen was filled with laughter as everyone started helping each other get the chili ready. Roland and Michelle would cut whatever they needed cutting and with Bakura's help the young ones each got to open the cans of beans.

When they were done mixing the ingredients, the entire kitchen smelled like chili. Then Malik asked one more thing, "Can we have some corn bread if it's not to hard to make?"

Michelle laughed and she said, "I'll see if Roland brought any corn meal and if so, then I can make my homemade corn bread to go with the chili."

Jacob led the way while Steven followed behind, and for the first few miles, Reverend Mother was able to keep up, but now she was getting tired even though she wouldn't admit it.

Gregory was the largest of the four men and he said, "Can we stop for a minute, Reverend Mother I want you to get on my back and I'll carry you the rest of the way."

At first, she didn't want to, and she said, "My dear man, I weigh a lot more then I look and I don't want you to get hurt, so thanks but no thanks."

Gregory then said, "Listen to me, I'm a lot more stronger then I look and if you don't get on my back this instant, I'll have George, Jacob and Steven put you up on my back, so what's it going to be, you get on my back or three me making you?"

Reverend Mother glared at him, all he did was laugh, and he said, "Alright, up you go; now we can continue."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

As Jacob and Steven watched the way that both George and Gregory handled the situation with Reverend Mother, they had such admiration for both men and for this cranky yet very loving woman.

Steven took the lead as Jacob followed and as they walked on, Jacob couldn't believe the strength that Gregory had to be able to carry this not to small woman on his back.

They walked for the better part of the day, and then Steven said, "Let's rest here, we're nearly there and I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm kind of tired and could use some water."

Gregory and George both gave him a look as if to say, "Thanks" and as they all sat down Reverend Mother asked, "How's my children?"

Jacob and Steven looked at each other and then Jacob said, "Things haven't gone the way any of us wanted it to and well, I think you need to talk to Roland about it."

She could see the tears in the two men's eyes and this made her want to hold them in her arms and let them know that whatever happened, if she knew Roland, things are a lot better.

They got up and as Reverend Mother said, "I've got to get to the children, lets go, so she got back on Gregory's back and they started off, Jacob wiped the tears from his face, he knew that this gracious lady knew that if he'd kept talking he'd start crying.

As they walked on, there was something in the air and when Reverend Mother got whiff of it, Gregory put her down, she clapped her hands, the look of sheer happiness engulfed her, and she said, "That's chili, they've cooked chili."

The four men laughed aloud and then she said, "Well let's go, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

The men followed her down the side of the hill and when they got near the house, Jacob signaled that they were coming, and Roland said, "Their almost here, lets go outside and wait."

Everyone in the house went outside and looked down the road, and then Serenity pointed and said, "Look, its Reverend Mother."

All the kids got excited and Roland said, "Well go on, go out and meet her."

As they all ran down the road, Reverend Mother started crying as she held out her arms and they all engulfed her in their loving arms, they all fell to the ground and then the sound of laughter erupted from everyone.

Roland came walking up and he said, "Let's help get everyone off her and get her up." When they finally Reverend Mother up off the ground, she looked at Roland and she hauled off and slugged him in the mouth and said, "How dare you allow that monster to hurt my babies!"

Jacob, Steven, Donald and Vincent all stood erect and ready for anything, and then Roland held up his hand and he said, "Stand Down."

Roland rubbed his face where she slugged her and he said, "You haven't lost that right hook have you, you old bird."

Tears filled her eyes, she went over, they held onto each other, and she softly said, "What did he do to my children?"

Roland whispered, "We'll talk after they have all gone to bed, but right now, let's get inside and eat some of the chili that they fixed just for you."

She clapped her hands and said, "Come on my children, lets go and you can show me your new home and we can eat some of that great smelling chili."

Serenity went over and took her hand and she said, "It's good to have you here again, I missed you."

Reverend Mother bent over and she kissed Serenity on her head and she said, "I've miss all of you too."

Roland turned and he had to chuckled to himself, behind them there stood six men wiping the tears from their faces and he said, "Come on, lets go or they'll eat all the food."

Gregory, George, Donald, Vincent, Steven and Jacob all wiped their faces and they all walked behind the others back to the house.

As Reverend Mother turned to walk to the house, there stood Bakura and she looked at him and tears fell down her face as she walked up to him and she said, "How are you feeling?"

Bakura held on to her and his body started shaking because he was crying and she held him until he stopped and then she wiped the tears from his face and he said, "Please don't be angry with Roland, he saved us from that bastard and what he was doing to us."

She turned and looked at Roland, she looked back at Bakura, and she said, "Well, someone has to keep him in his place, that's why I hit him."

Bakura held out his arm and she took hold of it and together with the others following they walked back to the house and as they got inside.

There stood Michelle and Reverend Mother walked over to her and she said, "He's a good man, love him with all your heart, then she kissed Michelle's cheek and said, now where's the food."

They all laughed as Michelle lead the way into the kitchen and as they all sat around the table, Michelle and the older boys helped serve the rest the chili and when they all sat down.

Reverend Mother bowed her head and she prayed, "Bless this table and everyone sitting here, make sure that each of them knows that its your love and strength that got them through the trials that they all have had, we ask this in his name, Amen."

It was a delicious meal and there was lots of laughter and some tears as they all talked about things that happened to them and when they were through, the kids and the men did the dishes as Reverend Mother and Roland walked outside to talk.

"What did he do to my children?" She asked Roland.

They sat down and then Roland took hold of her hand and as tears welled up in his eyes, he told her all the terrible things that Gozaburo did to the older boys, especially to Bakura.

When he was done, Reverend Mother closed her eyes and then she said, "I always thought that something was different about him, but when he promised to give all the children a better life, well I chased all those negative thought out of my mind.

Now I wish I didn't allow him to adopt them, because then none of them would of gone through the agony of having that monster do that to them, if I'd only said no then they'd all be alright now."

Roland touched her shoulder and he said, "If they had stayed then maybe they might of died like the some of the others did, and that would have been worse, because now they are all healthy and happy and that's the way their going to stay, I promise."

The door opened and Bakura walked out and he said, "The little ones want you to sing to them, you know that song."

Roland and Reverend Mother stood up, wiped the tears from their faces and they walked back inside and went to the living room, where Reverend Mother sat down on the chair and the little ones sat beside her and she began singing:

Jesus loves the little children  
All the children of the world  
Black and yellow, red and white  
They're all precious in His sight  
Jesus loves the little children of the world

Whether you're rich or whether you're poor  
It matters not to Him  
He remembers where you're going  
Not where you've been

Jesus loves the little children  
All the children of the world  
Black and yellow, red and white  
They're all precious in His sight  
Jesus loves the little children of the world

If your heart is troubled  
Don't worry, don't you fret  
He knows that you have heard His call  
And he won't forget

Jesus loves the little children  
All the children of the world  
Black and yellow, red and white  
They're all precious in His sight  
Jesus loves the little children of the world

All around the world tonight  
His children rest assured  
That He will watch and He will keep us  
Safe and secure

Jesus loves the little children  
All the children of the world  
Black and yellow, red and white  
They're all precious in His sight  
Jesus loves the little children of the world

As she sang the song, everyone joined in and they sang along with her, and as they sang it felt like a miracle was happening because for the first time in what seem

like forever, everyone was

totally at piece.

When she was done, it was late and she said, "It's time for all you to be in bed, in the morning you can show me around your new home and I'll tell you something too, now come here and give me a kiss and go say your prayers and go to sleep.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

After everyone had gone to bed, Roland and Reverend Mother sat in the kitchen and she said, "Alright, tell me what happened, what Gozaburo did?"

Roland took a deep breath and then he said, "It all started because that bastard wanted to create what he called "Super Soldiers" he wanted to rearrange the genetic code in the men he was testing and replace them with codes that he created.

Well he failed and the men that he tested either died or was so badly mutated that they had to be euthanized, then he passed the Orphanage and he saw potential in the boys and so he adopted them and told you a pack of lies so that you'd agree to let him.

Bakura was the first of the boys to stand up to me and he told me, if anyone tried to hurt Ryou he'd kill them, then Marik and the others agreed. Well I thought that I would have a fight on my hands, but Gozaburo came and took over and told me to leave the room.

I didn't know what he was planning to do, and when I found out, well I wanted to take him apart piece by piece.

But the doctor at the Manor told me that if I wanted to save any of the boys then we'd have to discover where he hid the files on what serum he used and tries to make an antidote to counter act the one he used.

Reverend Mother was crying as she listened to what Roland was telling her and she said, "What happened to Bakura, why is he so distant from everyone?"

Roland then said, "What ever Gozaburo used on Bakura was totally different then he used on the others. Bakura had been changed into something that nearly killed all of us, if it weren't for Yami and Marik I might have been forced to take him out myself.

"How did you get him to allow anyone to get near him if he was so wild?" She asked.

Bakura still remembered the room that he and Ryou shared and that's where he went and when Ryou sensed him, he broke away from Yami and ran into the room and when we tried to get him, Bakura somehow forced the door to slam shut and we didn't know how to get in.

Finally, I had the doctor flood the room with some gas that would put them to sleep, but we didn't know how it would affect Bakura, so I had my men put their shockers on stun.

When we finally got inside, Bakura was sitting in the corner tenderly holding Ryou who was sleeping. Yami and Marik got him to let Ryou go and then Marik said something that I didn't understand right then, but now it's like their own code, he said, "We are brothers and will always be brothers, so as brothers we do this together."

Reverend Mother smiled when she heard what Roland had said and she told him, "That's what Marik had made up for all of them, because they were all like brothers and it would help keep them safe, even though they were just words, it meant everything to them."

Roland said, "Now all of us say that because we are now a family and family always takes care of each other."

Reverend Mother smiled and took his hand in hers and said, "I want to thank you for saving all my or should I say your children from becoming what did you say, "Super Soldiers" because they wouldn't of been able to adjust.

And they would have killed their siblings and then themselves so that Gozaburo couldn't have used them the way he wanted to."

Roland then said, "When you held Bakura in your arms and he started crying, well that's the first time I've ever seen him cry."

She wiped the tears from her face and said, "When Bakura and Ryou were first brought to the Orphanage, and they were both in real bad shape. He was angry and so protective of Ryou that no one could get near either of them to check out their physical condition.

One day I had them brought to my room and as the door shut, he looked like a caged animal and I said, "Son, no one is going to hurt either you or your brother ever again, this I promise."

He snarled at me and then he said, "How are you going to stop them, no one has been able to do that, what makes you so strong?"

That's when I told him that I had someone in my corner who was stronger then anyone around."

He laughed and said, "I don't see anyone around here, are you crazy?"

That's when I stood up and approached him and his little brother and said, "I have god beside me and he wants to let you know that he loves you and Ryou and that he'll keep both of you safe."

Bakura laughed and told me, "God doesn't exist or he would of kept them from doing what the did to me, I stopped them myself, I made them sorry that they ever touched me, so you can keep your god, because he doesn't love me or Ryou."

I walked over and sat down next to him and I said, "Sometimes things happen to us and we think that god has abandoned us, but what we have to realize is that god is a very busy man and can't be everywhere. What happened to you was terrible, and if I could take your pain away, I would.

If you'll let me I want to teach you and your brother that god does exist and that he does love all his children, will you at least listen to what I have to say?"

Roland said, "Well I guess he did listen, because when he was sick, Michelle and Serenity went to stay with Ryou and every night she'd help them say prayers so that god would help Bakura get better, and it helped."

She smiled and said, "Yes, he did listen and he got the others to listen too and I know that when they all said prayers that god heard them and he touched Bakura and helped make him get better."

Then she balled her hands into fists, slammed them down on the table, and said, "If I had known what that monster was going to do I wouldn't have let him adopt them and they'd all be safe, instead they all have been through so much pain."

Roland took her hands in his and opened them up and he said, "No one could have known what that monster was going to do, so please stop, it wasn't your fault any more then it was mine what happened to them. They are all safe and together we've all become a family."

Reverend Mother then asked a question she wanted to know but was afraid to find out the answer to, "What happened to Gozaburo, who stopped him?"

Roland took her hands in his and asked, "Do you really want me to tell you?"

She nodded her head yes, and then he said, "What you have to remember is that the five boys all went through hell because of what that bastard did to them.

Alright I'll tell you, Bakura and the others stopped him, I won't go into details but I will tell you this, I didn't stop them, because if it we me, well I'd of done the same thing that they did."

She then wiped her face and bowed her head, Roland did the same, and she prayed, "Heavenly father, please forgive what happened in that horrible place and let your love shine on everyone in this house. Amen."

Roland then said, "I think that we both should get some sleep, they all get up early around here and when they do, they will be hungry."

She laughed and as they walked out of the kitchen she stopped and gave Roland a quick hug and kissed his cheek, and said, "You're one heck of a father and I see the love each of them have for you and you for them."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty Coming Up..


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty

Early the next morning, Reverend Mother was sitting outside enjoying the sunrise, when she heard the door open and when she turned around she saw five young kids.

She smiled and said, "Come here you little munchkins and tell me why you're up so early."

Serenity, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mokuba ran to her and as she wrapped her arms around them, Serenity said, "Are you going to stay here with us?"

Reverend Mother smiled and she said, "No, I came here to make sure that all of you are doing alright, but I have to get back and take care of the other children at the Orphanage."

Ryou was very quiet and Reverend Mother asked him, "Ryou what's wrong?"

He started crying and he said, "I'm still scared that something bad is going to happen to Kura."

She held out her arms, he ran to her, and as she picked him up and held him she whispered, "Kura is healed and Roland and the others won't let anything happen to him ever again."

Malik then said, "But how do you know that?"

From behind them, they heard Bakura say, "because the doctor found the cure and he'll never let anyone do anything to us ever again, besides papa bear is here to keep us safe."

Reverend Mother laughed and asked, "Who is papa bear?"

"That's what they call me." Roland answered her.

She smiled at the kids and then she said, "You have something that every kid at the Orphanage wants, you have a family that loves you and will always make sure that each and everyone of you are safe and loved."

Bakura then turned to Roland and he said, "I haven't thanked you for what you did for all of us, you are the best damn father any child could ever want and we will forever be thankful for that."

Roland walked over to Bakura and as they held each other, the rest of them were crying and Reverend Mother said, "God has blessed this family with his love and has given each of you the strength to go on and to make your lives better."

The door opened and the others came out and Seto said, "What's going on out here?"

Mokie ran to him and he said, "We're talking to Reverend Mother about how we love papa bear for being here for all of us."

Marik then said, "You've got that right little bro, papa bear and the others were sent to protect us and we are forever grateful and now it's up to us to show them that love in return."

About that time, Joey's stomach make a loud sound and everyone started laughing and Roland said, "I think we'd better get inside and get breakfast started before this young man passes out."

Joey made a face like what papa bear said hurt him and then he walked over and said, "What's for breakfast papa bear?"

Roland reached for him, but Joey turned and ran and Roland pretended to go after him and then the young ones laughed and ran after Joey and Reverend Mother sat there laughing and she said, "I love this place; it's so full of love and laughter."

Michelle helped Roland and Reverend Mother fix breakfast and after they were through eating and the dishes were done, everyone went outside to play catch, and Roland looked at Reverend Mother and he said, "What's going on?"

She looked at him and then she said, "I'm going to relocate the Orphanage to Tokyo with the help from some very generous people and with their help; we've got transportation for the children and myself.

I've already found the perfect building and it's an older school building that has been redone so that the children will be safe and have bedrooms that are safer then what they have now."

Roland asked her, "Do you need some more help?"

She smiled at him and said, "I could always use more help, what are you getting at?"

Roland looked outside at the kids playing and he said, "These kids need others their own age to play with and they all need to go back to school and Michelle can't do it by herself, so if you don't mind, can we go with you to Tokyo?"

She smiled and said, "I'd love that, but what about the kids, what will they say?"

Roland then said, "Why don't we go ask them then?"

So they went outside, Roland signaled for the older boys, and they went to see what he wanted. Roland then said, "Reverend Mother is going to move the children who live in the Orphanage and their going to go live in Tokyo.

What I want to know is, do you want to go live there, I know that you all have fears, so I want all of you to go talk about it and let me know what you've decided. Whatever you've decided, I'll agree with."

As the older boys went inside to talk, Reverend Mother and Roland went to play ball with the young ones. As Bakura and the other boys went to the kitchen to talk, and Marik asked, "What do you think about what Roland suggested?"

One by one, they each said, "Will anyone come looking for us for what happened in Domino?"

Bakura then stood up and he said, "I know why Roland asked us, it's because the young ones really need kids their ages to play with and we all need to start learning again, and I think that we should agree to go to Tokyo.

Roland wouldn't suggest it if he thought we'd be found or harmed, so I'm going to say, let's go tell papa bear that we'll go. He's our father now, and he'll never let anyone ever hurt us or the young ones."

So they all said, "Alright let's go tell him that we'll go and then he can tell the young ones."

They all walked back outside and Bakura signaled for Roland to come over and then he said, "We want to have a family conference and let the young ones and Michelle know what's going on and then we will vote on whether we want to leave here and go to Tokyo."

Seto then asked, "Are you certain that no one will try to find us and want to know what happened in Domino?"

Reverend Mother then said, "As far as the people of Domino are concerned, all of you died in that explosion, no one will come to try to take you away."

Bakura then said, "Alright after dinner, we'll have a family conference and talk about what is going on."

Roland nodded that he understood, and then Mokuba yelled, "Seto come play ball with us please."

They all laughed and all of them including the men ran out and they began playing catch. It soon was time to start dinner and as they all went inside, Michelle looked up and saw Bakura and she walked over and said, "What's going on?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-One Coming Up..


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-One

Michelle looked up and saw Bakura and she walked over and said, "What's going on?"

Bakura said, "We need to talk, let's go outside."

As Bakura closed the door, he turned and faced Michelle and said, "You need to know a few things before we become involved."

Michelle went over and stood facing him and she said, "What things?"

Bakura then said, "When we were adopted by Gozaburo, well we thought that we'd be given a chance to have a better life, but that was just a lie.

What he wanted was to create what he called "Super Soldiers" and in order to do that, he would have to inject into a serum someone that would change their genetic codes and that's where, Marik, Yami, Joey, Seto and I came into the picture.

We were given serums in our food, our drinks that started changing us. Roland found out that something was happening to us and with the doctor's help, they were able to create a serum that would counter the serum that Gozaburo gave is, but what he gave me was different, and well to make a long story short, I nearly changed into someone that could of killed everyone around me.

Ryou's love made me remember who I was and then my brothers gave me their strength and with Roland's help the doctor was able to discover a file that had the correct serum that would counter the serum that Gozaburo gave me, and well I'm here today.

Michelle was quiet as she listened to what Bakura was saying and tears were falling down her face and when he stopped she said, "I'm thankful for the doctor for finding what was needed to bring you back to us."

Bakura then said, "I don't know if you becoming involved with me is a good idea, because I don't know if I can father a child or if I do will that child be affected by what that bastard did to me."

Michelle then said, "Maybe we need to talk to the doctor about our fears, but whatever we find out, I want to be with you and if we can't have children we can always adopt."

Bakura's eyes filled with tears as he pulled her into his arms and tenderly kissed her and then they heard the door open and out walked Reverend Mother and she smiled as she saw them.

They turned and smiled at her, she walked out to where they were, and she said, "Roland wants all of us inside, there's going to be a family discussion."

When they got inside and sat down, Roland said, "Reverend Mother is going to relocate the children that live in the Orphanage to Tokyo to a new place, its bigger and better then the old one.

What would all of you say if I told you that we can go live at the Orphanage with Reverend Mother and the others?"

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Mokuba and Serenity all looked at their brothers and then Mokuba said, "What about, you know, what happened in Domino?"

Reverend Mother smiled at him and then she said, "As far as anyone is concerned, there were no survivors from the explosion that happened at Kaiba Manor and Kaiba Corp., so no one would ever look for any of you."

Serenity then asked, "Will we be orphanages again if we go live there?"

Roland went over and sat down next to the young ones and he said, "No, you are part of my family and no one will ever take you away from me."

Ryou then said, "I want to go, it'll be fun seeing some of the others we grew up with, but what about going to school, will there be teachers there?"

Jacob stood up and he said, "Yes, Steven, Donald, Vincent, George, Gregory and myself will be the teachers, oh yeah Michelle too, so there will be lessons to do."

Yugi then said, "I want to go too, can we Yami, can we go?"

Roland then said, "Alright, as a family we have to vote on whether we all go to live in Tokyo at the Orphanage, so let's vote. Who ever wants to go raise their hands."

Everyone raised their hands and Roland then said, "Well I guess we're going to be going to Tokyo and living at the Orphanage."

Bakura looked at Michelle and he said, "Can we be excused, we need to go talk to the doctor about something."

Roland nodded that they could and after they left, Mokuba said, "When do we leave?"

Reverend Mother then told them, "In two weeks we start moving the children from Domino to Tokyo and then we'll have to get everyone settled and with the help from so really good friends, we will be fixing up the building. So I'd say that in a month all of you can come and live with us, how does that sound?"

Everyone started cheering and then Roland said, "Alright, lets all go and watch a movie and then it'll be time for the young ones to get ready for bed."

Bakura and Michelle went downstairs, the doctor looked up and smiled as they walked over to where he was, and then Bakura said, "Can my brothers and I ever father children after what that bastard did to us?"

The doctor said, "That's something that I haven't thought about, but I'll start by taking some blood from all of you and testing it to see if there's been any damage to your cells."

Bakura then said, "Let me be the first, you see Michelle and I want to know, we are seeing each other and if we get serious and want to have children I want them to be healthy."

The doctor took a blood sample from Bakura and he said, "I'll have the results for you in a week, have your brothers come and see me tomorrow and I'll run tests on their blood too."

Bakura thanked the doctor and Michelle kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you for bringing Bakura back to us."

The doctor smiled at her, they walked upstairs, and Roland asked, "What's going on?"

Bakura then told him and Roland had tears in his eyes as he said, "I never even thought about that, you need to go talk to the others and tell them to go see the doctor."

After the young ones had gone to bed, Roland said, "All of you, we need to have a talk. Bakura went to see the doctor today and he asked him a question that not only hadn't the doctor thought of I didn't either."

Marik asked, "What question did Bakura ask?"

Bakura then said, "You all know that Michelle and I are together and that one day we'll be married, well I asked the doctor if I could father a healthy child, and the doctor didn't know.

He took some blood from me and he's testing it to see if there are any damages to my cells. He wants all of you to go see him tomorrow and he'll test your blood too."

Marik then said, "Are we ever going to be able to get away from that bastard and what he did to us?"

Roland then said, "I wish that I would have known what he was doing, because I wouldn't have ever allowed him to test that shit on any of you."

Bakura went over to Roland, he put his hand on his shoulder, and he said, "You saved us and for that we're all thankful. You couldn't of known what that monster was going to do, so please don't blame yourself for what happened."

All of the boys went over and they all hugged Roland and told him the same thing, and as Reverend Mother watched, she smiled because they were really a real family.

She wiped a tear from her face she said a silent prayer for god to heal them and to give them his love and strength to live a long and healthy life as the children of this gentle giant.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Two Coming Up...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Two

Today is Reverend Mother's last day and they are throwing her a party. They are having a BBQ and Michelle baked a cake and as they sat down to eat, Serenity said grace, "We thank you for this food and bless everyone around this table. Please keep Reverend Mother safe on her journey back to Domino. Amen."

When they were all done eating, the kids decided to have a soccer game with them playing against the adults, and Reverend Mother was the one keeping score. Everyone was having a great time and when the game was over, the kids won. (The adults let them.)

That evening after they all had taken their baths and were ready for bed, they all hugged and kissed Reverend Mother and she said, "All you kids have the most loving family anyone could ask for. I'm going to miss all of you when I leave."

After they all had gone to bed, the doctor talked to Roland and he said, "I've got the results of the blood samples I tested and I'm glad to say that all the boys will be able to father children and that includes Bakura."

Tears filled Roland's eyes, Reverend Mother went to him, and she put her arms around him and said, "God does work in mysterious ways, and he does take care of his own. Those kids were blessed the day you came into their lives and will be blessed the rest of their lives because of your love."

Everyone woke up early the next morning, and after a quick breakfast they all gave Reverend Mother, George and Gregory a hug and kiss and told them, "Be careful and my god go with you."

They all watched as the three of them walked out of sight and with Jacob and Steven leading the way, they would reach their destination and get aboard the ship for the trip back to Domino and the children who live in the Orphanage.

After they had gone, Roland asked to speak to the older boys and Michelle said, "I'll get the younger ones and we'll make lunch for everyone."

When they all got to the living room, the doctor was waiting there and then Roland said, "Everyone please sit down, the doctor has something to say to you."

The doctor then said, "I've tested all the samples of blood and I've discovered that anyone of you can father a health child."

They all sat there for a second trying to digest what they just heard and then Bakura stood up and he went over to the doctor and he said, "Thanks for everything that you've done to make sure that all of us were alright" and then he kissed him and ran out of the room.

The other boys all gave the doctor a kiss and hug and then Marik said, "This calls for some kind of celebration, why don't we go fix some ice cream for everyone?"

Roland laughed and said, "That sounds like a great idea, well just don't stand there, go get everyone a bowl and I'll go get the others." So as the doctor, Yami, Joey, Seto and Marik all went to the kitchen, Roland went outside to get the others and he saw Bakura and Michelle kissing and the young ones cheering and clapping and they started saying, "Bakura and Michelle sitting in a tree, kissing, first comes love then comes marriage, then come baby in a baby carriage."

Roland was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face. Then Bakura looked at the young ones and he said, "All of you have three seconds to get inside before I tickled all of you till you wet your pants."

They all ran screaming inside and as Roland followed them inside, he told the others what happened and they all were laughing when Bakura and Michelle got inside.

They all laughed and ate their ice cream and then Roland said, "I think it's time for all of you, and he pointed to the young ones, should go take your baths and get ready for bed."

As they ran out of the kitchen, Bakura said, "I've asked Michelle to marry me and she said yes."

Roland walked over to where Bakura and Michelle were and he said, "I'm so happy to welcome you Michelle into this crazy family, and Bakura you're going to be the best father any child could ask for."

That was nearly three weeks ago. Roland got a radio message from Gregory saying, "We're taking the last of the children to the airstrip for the flight to Tokyo and Reverend Mother wanted you to know that in another two weeks we will be sending someone to come and take all of you to an airstrip so that all of you can come here."

Roland radioed back and said, "We'll be awaiting your call, and please tell Reverend Mother, that we wish all of you a fast and safe trip to Tokyo."

That night when everyone was asleep, Roland went outside and as he stood under the stars, he shouted, "You lost, you lost and those boys in there are going to be able to live their lives as god wanted them to."

Tears ran down his face as he shout out those words to Gozaburo, then he wiped the tears from his face he turned around to go back inside and there stood, Bakura, Marik, Yami, Seto and Joey and they all went over to their father and they embraced him.

The Bakura said, "Yesterday we were facing an uncertain future then that bastard came and pretended to adopt us and then he tried to change us into something that wasn't human. Then you came and saved us and you gave us back our lives and we are now able to be whom god wanted us to be, for that all of us will forever be grateful to you, our father, the head of our family."

Roland looked at them and then he said, "I love all of you as if you were my children, and I will always protect you and will never let anything happen to any of you."

They all hugged him and as they went inside, and Roland said, "I got word today that in two weeks we'll be leaving here and we'll be traveling to an undisclosed airstrip.

There we'll board a plane for the trip to Tokyo and our new lives, we need to get some sleep and tomorrow I'll tell the others the news."

They all went to their rooms and as Roland lay on his bed, and as he closed his eyes he said a prayer that when they moved to Tokyo, it would be the first day in the lives of all his children.

In the morning, Roland woke up to the sounds of laughter and as he got up he found the young ones running around with their brothers chasing them and as he watched them he laughed and thought, "This is the way it's suppose to be, laughing and having a great time being children."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-three Coming Up..They finally arrive in Tokyo..


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Three

It had been a long journey for all of them, but they finally arrived in Tokyo and the new Orphanage.

As they walked through the gates of the Orphanage, Reverend Mother who was smiling and crying at the same time met them and she said, "Welcome my children welcome home."

As they walked around, Bakura and the children were amazed how great this new Orphanage was, and as Reverend Mother showed them around, all the children saw others that they knew and as they all hugged and cheered that, they were there.

Roland knew that for the first time since all this horror happened to them, they were now healed and on their way to a new life.

That evening when they were all seated around the tables for dinner, Reverend Mother stood up and she said, "Today we have been blessed by our new brothers and sister who have come here to live with us. I want to thank god for keeping them all safe on their way here and for bringing all of us back together."

When they were all done, eating the older ones cleared the tables and did the dishes while the younger ones went outside to meet the men who had accompanied the children, and when Roland introduced them, all the children ran up, hugged all the men, and welcomed them.

The next day, when everyone was awake, they all had jobs to do before breakfast, and while they were all busy working, Reverend Mother went over to Roland and she said, "I have something that I'd like to build, but I don't know what it'll cost or how to get it done."

Roland smiled at her and he said, "Well I won't know what you want done unless you tell me, so what is it you want?"

She grinned and then she said, "I think that we need a small house for Bakura and Michelle after they marry and I really want some kind of room for you and the men to live, because we need all the room inside for the children."

Roland laughed and then he signaled to Jacob and he said, "Get the other men and start measuring what land you'll need to build a small house and something that resembles a bunk house."

Jacob grinned and then he went over to the other men and he told them what Roland wanted and they started measuring and when they were done, Jacob went over to Roland and Reverend Mother and told them, "We will have enough room on the other side of the school to build both buildings.

Roland then asked her, "When do you want us to start building them?"

So with a lot of hard work and a lot of sweat, they finally completed both the house and the other building and as the men moved into the building, Bakura looked at Reverend Mother, "When can we get married?"

She smiled at him and said, "Tomorrow afternoon, we are going to be visited by the Bishop and I know that if I ask him, he'll marry you."

Michelle had tears in her eyes as she heard what Reverend Mother said, and she hugged Bakura and said, "I'm so happy, soon I'll be your wife."

So now Bakura and Michelle are planning their Wedding and neither of them knew what to do, when they went and told Roland, he smiled and said, "All you need to do is to say what's in your hearts and tell each other how you love the other person how you feel."

Reverend Mother smiled as she listened to what Roland told his oldest son and to be daughter-in-law and tears ran down her face because she knew that this man would always tell his children exactly how to deal with what life throws at them.

So Bakura married Michelle and along with his other brothers and sister, they helped their father and Uncles (Jacob, Steven, Donald, Vincent, George and Gregory) to help Reverend Mother with the children.

From an uncertain future, Bakura, Marik, Yami, Seto and Joey were able to become the men that made their father proud. The young ones also were the pride of their father and they all made him know just how much they loved him everyday.

THE END…

A/N: I want to thank, Vega Queen Of All Earthlings, dragonlady222, sherabo and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
